Allumer les étoiles
by AquariaAO
Summary: Certains vous diront que vous êtes nés sous une mauvaise étoile. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. En vérité, nous sommes nés sous un ciel sans étoile : même les nôtres n'y brilleront jamais.
1. Prologue

Avertissements :

Cette histoire ne tient compte ni de _Next Dimension_, ni de _The Lost Canvas_, ni de_ Saint Seiya: Episode G, _ni de_ Saint Seiya Omega_. Elle ne respecte pas non plus les âges canoniques des personnages, ceux-ci étant relativement plus âgés que dans le manga/anime.

Bien que les premiers chapitres ne comportent pas de violence, il n'en sera pas de même par la suite. Je recommande donc aux âmes sensibles de s'avancer précautionneusement, voire de ne pas s'aventurer plus loin.

_Saint Seiya_ appartient à Masami Kurumada et une foule d'autres ayants droit. Les personnages originaux sont à moi**.**

**Allumer les étoiles**

**Prologue**

Il faisait étouffant dans la chambre, comme à l'accoutumée. Hiver comme été, Lacyon alimentait le feu qui montait haut dans l'antique cheminée. Saga, torse nu, prit place sur un coin du lit, maudissant cette lubie de son maître alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient déjà à ses tempes, collant ses mèches bleues à son visage. Son frère ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, en sous-vêtement, et s'assit en tailleur aux pieds de son aîné. Il leva vers celui-ci un sourcil ironique tout en s'éventant de la main.

- Ne te fais pas d'idées : le sol est plus frais, c'est tout.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux fit son apparition avant que Saga ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose, emmitouflé comme d'habitude dans un poncho de laine noire, ses mains gantées serrées autour d'une tasse fumante pour en absorber la chaleur. Sans un mot, il se cala contre ses oreillers et rabattit les couvertures sur ses jambes, avant d'exhaler un soupir. L'air morose qu'il arborait lui était coutumier mais à ce moment précis, il paraissait plus lugubre encore que d'ordinaire.

– Il est temps... vous devez savoir.

Lacyon ne parlait pas beaucoup, et jamais plus que nécessaire. Aussi Saga se fit-il attentif, sachant que ce n'était pas que pour leur compagnie que leur maître les avait ainsi invités dans ses quartiers privés ce soir-là. Ils s'y retrouvaient tous les trois très souvent, presque chaque jour, après le repas. Kanon n'avait pas le droit de quitter le temple avant la nuit et Saga ne se sentait que trop coupable de l'y laisser parfois pour aller rendre visite à l'un ou l'autre camarade. Mais la plupart du temps, Lacyon ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer de ses yeux sans éclat les jumeaux discuter ou jouer à un jeu de société. Alors...

– Les armures que nous portons ne sont pas que de simples protections. Elles ont une volonté propre : on pourrait dire qu'elles sont vivantes. Vous le savez. Elles gardent en elles les souvenirs du passé, la mémoire de leurs précédents porteurs, un morceau de leur âme. Peut-être pensez-vous que c'est le chevalier qui choisit son armure et s'entraîne pour la gagner, mais il n'en est rien. C'est l'amure qui décide qui lui correspond, qui lui convient.

Il fit une pause, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de reprendre, presqu'à regret.

– Chacune a sa personnalité. C'est un peu comme les gens, qui sont tous différents, avec leurs qualités mais aussi leurs défauts.

Un silence, à nouveau.

– Certaines armures sont plus cruelles que d'autres : il leur faut du sang. Cancer, Scorpion...

Le cœur de Saga se serra un instant en songeant aux petits apprentis. Savaient-ils déjà que leur victoire, à laquelle ils aspiraient tant, serait teintée de mort ? Les pensées de Kanon allaient tout entières vers les deux Chevaliers d'Or. Comment acceptaient-ils de former des élèves, sachant que le succès de leur enseignement causerait aussi leur inéluctable perte ?

– Mais la pire de toutes... Les Gémeaux.

La voix cassée de Lacyon se brisa encore davantage.

– Certains vous diront que vous êtes nés sous une mauvaise étoile. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Aussi maléfique soit-elle, une étoile brille toujours. Il y a des millénaires, les dieux nous ont maudits, et pour nous aucun astre ne luit. Un Gémeau erre dans la nuit noire. En vérité, nous sommes nés sous un ciel sans étoile : même les nôtres n'y brilleront jamais.

Kanon laissa échapper un reniflement de mépris alors que son frère se sentait devenir livide. Si c'était vrai... toutes ces années d'entraînement dans la poussière... de rêves d'or éclatant... d'espoirs qu'un jour, il pourrait tout changer... Non. Saga avait l'impression qu'un gouffre s'était ouvert sous ses pieds.

Sans se préoccuper des réactions que son discours suscitait sur ses apprentis, le Chevalier resserra sa lourde couverture autour de son corps mince, pris de frissons, avant de conclure d'un timbre vide :

– ... Un jour peut-être, Athéna nous demandera-t-elle pardon.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Star Hill_

Shion suivit encore un moment des yeux la trace opaline de la voie lactée avant de clore les paupières. Comme il aurait voulu que Dohko soit moins loin ! La présence de son compagnon de toujours n'aurait pas été superflue pour affronter les épreuves qui se massaient au portillon. Le poids des siècles voûtait les épaules du vieux chevalier qui, pour la première fois, se sentait écrasé par sa charge. Au fond de sa gorge montait presque la même vague de panique que celle qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'à la fin de la précédente guerre sainte, sa déesse mourante lui avait ordonné de reconstruire le Sanctuaire et de s'installer à sa tête. Il s'était trouvé si seul, si jeune, pour endosser le fardeau d'une si lourde responsabilité ! Mais si son inexpérience lui avait paru un handicap, à l'époque, il lui semblait à présent que son âge avancé et ses forces déclinantes en étaient un plus grand encore. Arriverait-il à mener à bien la tâche qui lui avait été confiée ?

Pour la centième fois de la soirée, il adressa, tant au firmament qu'à lui-même, la question qui le taraudait depuis que son cosmos l'avait averti des changements de vibrations au sein du temple des Gémeaux.

_Ai-je bien fait ? _

Le ciel restait désespérément silencieux.

Son alter ego de la Balance l'avait assuré de son soutien un peu plus tôt dans la journée, via les conversations télépathiques qu'ils avaient quotidiennement, les ondes de leur pensée traversant les continents. Mais Shion savait que Dohko avait initialement désapprouvé la décision qu'il avait prise il y a seize ans et que, si leurs places avaient été inversées, les choses seraient différentes aujourd'hui. Seulement... Dohko se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de là, et il ne pouvait pas apprécier la situation comme lui, qui vivait tous les jours au milieu de ses pairs et devait affronter le regard de ceux-ci, quoi qu'il fasse.

Le Chevalier du Bélier en voulait presqu'à Athéna de les avoir ainsi cruellement séparés. Bien sûr, les circonstances l'exigeaient, et les rôles qui leur avaient été impartis étaient un grand honneur, surtout le sien. Mais Shion ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'au final, ils n'étaient que des pions sur l'immense échiquier des dieux. Des figurines qui ne valaient rien, que le destin et les humeurs d'entités supérieures déplaçaient à leur gré, vouées uniquement à servir une cause plus grande qui dépassait leur entendement d'hommes.

Shion se leva péniblement du rocher sur lequel il s'était assis et épousseta sa longue robe blanche d'un revers de main. A quoi bon scruter les astres encore : ce soir, ils ne lui apprendraient rien. Les divinités avaient sans doute décidé que c'était à lui seul de gérer les conséquences du choix qu'il avait fait, en son âme et conscience d'humain.

Une silhouette l'attendait patiemment plus bas sur la colline et le vieil homme sentit son cœur usé fondre de reconnaissance envers ce camarade bon et fidèle que la providence lui avait envoyé en guise de bâton de vieillesse, trois ans auparavant.

_Merci de ta venue, Jian de la Vierge. Un peu de compagnie pour le retour me fera le plus grand bien._

_Les étoiles t'ont-elles apporté les réponses que tu souhaitais, mon ami ?_

_Hélas, je crains qu'elles ne soient restées muettes..._

Le Chevalier du sixième temple, qui lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à franchir un passage difficile, tourna vers son aîné ses grands iris carmin, lisant sur le visage démasqué du Pope ce qu'il ne disait pas.

_Noble Shion, ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même. Tu as fait ce que tu croyais juste; tu as agi au mieux, guidé par ta gentillesse._

_... Ma faiblesse... _corrigea le Bélier en secouant doucement sa tête grise d'un air désabusé.

_Ta gentillesse_, appuya Jian avec douceur mais fermeté.

Shion tenta un sourire triste, avant d'accepter le bras du jeune homme pour parcourir le chemin caillouteux qui le ramènerait au Palais et au bienfaisant oubli d'un repos sans rêve.

* * *

_Temple des Gémeaux_

Quand il mit le pied sur la première marche, l'éclat du soleil obligea Saga à protéger d'une main ses yeux fragilisés par une nuit sans sommeil. Après les sombres révélations de son maître, il lui avait été impossible de s'endormir. Jusqu'au petit matin, les mêmes mots avaient tourbillonné sans relâche dans son esprit inquiet. _La pire de toutes_...

Assommé par les paroles entendues et glacé par le ton sinistre de Lacyon, il n'avait tout d'abord pas eu la présence d'esprit de presser le Chevalier des Gémeaux pour obtenir de plus amples explications. Son frère n'avait étonnamment pas réagi plus vivement. Et lorsqu'enfin Saga avait retrouvé l'usage de sa langue, Lacyon les avait jetés à la porte de ses appartements. Son cosmos déployé exsudait une souffrance sans nom qui colorait les volutes dorées de noir violacé. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds devant la manifestation d'une telle douleur, Saga avait prudemment reculé, enjoignant Kanon à faire de même d'un mouvement de tête. Les jumeaux avaient soigneusement refermé la porte derrière eux, et Saga se traita mentalement de sot à ce souvenir. Comment un simple panneau de bois aurait-il pu contenir la force gigantesque de leur mentor, si celui-ci avait voulu la libérer ? Les deux frères, abattus, s'étaient ensuite retirés chacun dans leur chambre. Son cadet aurait sans doute pu – et voulu – donner son avis sur ce qu'ils venaient d'écouter, mais Saga ne s'en était pas senti le courage. Il avait rapidement donné une accolade à Kanon et piqué un baiser sur son front pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de le planter au milieu du couloir.

Que faire, à présent... ? Il lui fallait en savoir plus.

Saga était habituellement un être patient mais il se sentait tellement ébranlé, à cet instant précis, qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre que Lacyon décide de sortir de son mutisme. Cela durait parfois des jours, durant lesquels les jumeaux ne voyaient pas leur maître, cloîtré dans sa partie du temple. Et puis, aurait-il l'audace de lui demander des détails supplémentaires, après avoir vu la violence de son désespoir ?

Il tourna son regard fatigué vers les maisons en contrebas et amorça sa descente. Dyaus du Taureau était absent, de même que Mahès du Lion, Tintagel du Capricorne, Andvari des Poissons, Chiron du Sagittaire et, comme toujours, le mystérieux Dohko de la Balance que personne ne paraissait avoir jamais vu.

Shion n'occupait ordinairement pas le temple du Bélier, habitant le plus souvent au Palais avec le petit Atlante qu'il considérait comme un fils. La logique aurait voulu que Saga s'ouvre à lui, pope sage et altruiste qui savait tout du Sanctuaire et l'écouterait sans doute avec bienveillance. Mais... Shion gérait son monde dans l'intérêt d'Athéna et de tous : ne risquait-il pas de prendre des décisions qui n'iraient pas dans son sens à lui, et surtout celui de son frère ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Kanon était ce qu'il avait de plus cher et jamais il ne laisserait échapper le moindre mot qui pourrait les séparer.

Tout en dégringolant les marches de pierre, Saga passait en revue les maisons qui se dressaient dans la montagne, suivant le Zodiaque d'Or, de plus en plus découragé à mesure qu'il les éliminait. N'y avait-il donc personne vers qui se tourner ? Erra du Cancer était le seul de ses pairs avec lequel Lacyon entretenait des relations sans y être contraint par le protocole ou une quelconque mission, ce qui l'excluait d'office : encourir la colère dévastatrice de son maître si celui-ci apprenait qu'il avait cherché à le contourner était tout sauf une idée brillante. A nouveau, il fallait protéger Kanon.

Jian de la Vierge se dressa soudain devant lui, remontant vers son temple après l'entraînement, ses cheveux rose clair pour une fois non nattés rebondissant sur les épaulières étincelantes de son armure. D'un sourire, il dispensa l'adolescent de s'agenouiller et continua tranquillement sa progression, suivi de près par la frêle créature qui suivait son enseignement et que l'on disait investie d'un si grand pouvoir ainsi que de la confiance des dieux. Ce chevalier, pourtant connu dans toute la région pour son extrême douceur, mettait toujours Saga mal à l'aise lorsqu'il était en sa présence. Communiquer avec lui signifiait dévoiler ses pensées et Saga avait des choses à cacher. Il craignait constamment que Jian n'arrive à lire dans son esprit plus que ce qu'il ne le devait et se rappelait des terribles paroles de Lacyon concernant le secret enfermé dans la maison des Gémeaux. De plus, la Vierge était arrivée relativement récemment au Sanctuaire, et il était possible qu'il ne soit pas au courant de tous les tenants et aboutissants des légendes que recelait l'endroit et du curriculum vitae de Lacyon, qui ne lui parlait jamais.

Au moment où il arrivait aux arènes, Saga croisa un groupe de jeunes chevaliers d'Argent qui le saluèrent avec sympathie. L'un d'eux le héla gaiement.  
– Alors Saga, tu seras de la partie demain ? C'était super mercredi passé ! Et cette fois-ci, c'est ma tournée !  
Le futur chevalier d'Or se força à afficher un visage enthousiaste alors qu'il acquiesçait. Il ne les connaissait pas mais supposait que Kanon, endossant son identité comme il le faisait quelquefois, avait dû assister à l'une de leurs soirées. Leur ressemblance était telle qu'ils passaient aisément l'un pour l'autre pour qui n'avait pas l'habitude de les côtoyer, ce qui permettait au cadet de s'échapper de temps en temps de la prison qu'était pour lui leur temple. Par mesure de précaution, il ne sortait que lorsque la nuit était tombée : l'obscurité gommait les quelques différences qui pouvaient éventuellement le distinguer de son frère et, la signature inimitable de leurs deux cosmos masquée, tout le monde, même la garde dorée, s'y laissait tromper. A l'exception d'Aiolos, bien sûr, qui connaissait trop son meilleur ami que pour que l'on puisse le berner. Mais le futur Sagittaire n'avait, lui, rien à dissimuler, et son aura sans la moindre trace d'ombre était perceptible en permanence, ce qui permettait à Kanon de le repérer à tout instant et de l'éviter facilement.

Aiolos... Saga aurait tant voulu lui parler librement et confesser tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Même après ces années de silence, il était sûr que son camarade ne lui en voudrait pas. Il comprendrait : il comprenait toujours. Cependant, la décision n'était pas sienne et, même s'il s'en voulait terriblement, pour ça comme pour le reste, ses lèvres devaient rester scellées. Cela tombait bien, finalement, qu'Aiolos soit à l'étranger ces jours-ci... Saga n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu s'empêcher de se troubler si son ami l'avait pressé de questions.

Au centre du Colisée se tenait Dyeduska du Verseau en tenue d'entraînement, ses longs cheveux azur rejetés dans son dos. Il supervisait d'un œil attentif un échange de prises entre son propre élève et un petit Grec turbulent du même âge répondant au nom de Milo, assigné normalement au Scorpion. Le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau était éternellement entouré par une nuée d'enfants, de l'aspirant garde à plusieurs apprentis d'Or. A commencer par Milo, toujours à ses basques dès que Serket en avait fini avec lui. Saga avait toujours trouvé Serket très dur, voire cruel, et intransigeant à l'extrême, mais depuis qu'il avait appris la veille comment le candidat Scorpion devrait gagner son armure, il se disait que cette rudesse excessive était peut-être, finalement, une forme de compassion de sa part. A l'inverse de son collègue, Dyeduska était particulièrement aimable et empathique, et le Gémeau songeait en les regardant que son vrai disciple avait bien de la chance d'être tombé sur un tel maître. Un autre que lui aurait vite maté le caractère orgueilleux du petit Français et effacé cet air hautain de son visage à grands renforts de coups ou de privations. Peut-être l'entraînement ferme mais doux de Dyeduska réussirait-il à arrondir les angles de son tempérament glacial ?

Le Russe, après avoir chaudement félicité les deux garçonnets pour leurs progrès un moment plus tard, tourna vers Saga ses yeux en amande et lui envoya un sourire chaleureux. Comme un noyé qui a perdu tout espoir et aperçoit subitement une bouée à laquelle s'accrocher, l'adolescent sentit la gratitude le submerger. Il savait à qui s'adresser.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Bibliothèque du Sanctuaire_

Si l'endroit s'y était prêté, Saga aurait, de dépit, volontiers envoyé valser son livre contre le mur. Mais le calme et le silence absolus qui régnaient en ce lieu de savoir l'obligeaient à se mordre la langue et à rester, extérieurement, complètement de marbre. Sa frustration grandissait au fil des jours passés penché sur cette petite table, entre deux étagères sentant la poussière, sous l'œil circonspect du vieux Phérécyde qui s'étonnait de voir ce jeune guerrier subitement s'enfermer au milieu des grimoires. Saga aimait la lecture et pouvait passer des heures plongé dans un ouvrage qui l'intéressait, au grand dam de Kanon. Mais jamais auparavant n'avait-il pris la peine de compulser les archives séculaires du Sanctuaire. On trouvait généralement peu d'apprentis dans la grande salle, la plupart ne se souciant pas le moins du monde des précieux manuscrits jaunis par le temps que Shion, comme tous les popes avant lui, faisait conserver soigneusement, bien étiquetés et classés par les soins de Phérécyde. Les connaissances de tant de générations se trouvaient consignées entre ces murs, et c'était en elles que Saga plaçait à présent tous ses espoirs. Quelle ironie, songeait-il amèrement en refermant cet énième volume qui ne lui apprenait strictement rien, que de devoir chercher un éclairage sur son futur dans les vestiges d'un passé lointain... ! Comme s'ils étaient prédestinés à sans cesse revivre la même fatalité, sans aucune perspective d'y apposer une empreinte personnelle ou de dévier du chemin qui avait été tracé pour eux.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté que Dyeduska avait mise à écouter ses questions dans le climat serein de son temple, autour d'une tasse de thé sucré et d'une assiette de baranki, il n'avait malheureusement pas pu le renseigner. Le Chevalier du Verseau avait rejoint le Domaine Sacré après une rude formation en Sibérie et, au moment où il avait foulé pour la première fois le sol de Grèce, Lacyon, plus âgé que lui, s'y trouvait déjà, porteur de son armure. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas particulièrement liés d'amitié : le Gémeau en titre préférait, à l'époque également, rester confiné dans son temple à longueur de journée. Il ne participait pas plus qu'à présent à l'entraînement public et aux démonstrations de puissance des Chevaliers d'Or dans la grande arène. On murmurait, avait révélé Dyeduska, qu'il s'agissait là d'une directive de Shion qui souhaitait garder les techniques et les capacités incommensurables de son Chevalier des Gémeaux secrètes. Mais l'énigmatique gardien de la troisième maison attisait la curiosité de beaucoup et une multitude de rumeurs couraient sur son compte, jusqu'aux plus folles. Difficile de savoir exactement auxquelles accorder foi, dans ces conditions, d'autant plus que son cosmos était illisible dès lors qu'il était chez lui, comme Saga le savait.

– Mais...  
Il s'était arrêté, indécis. Pouvait-il presser un Chevalier d'Or de commenter les agissements de l'un de ses alter egos, au risque de le choquer ? Puisant du courage dans le regard turquoise tranquille et bienveillant que son aîné posait sur lui, par-dessus sa tasse de grès, il avait tout de même osé formuler sa question.  
– Quelle est votre opinion personnelle de mon maître, si vous voulez bien me la dévoiler ?  
Dyeduska, lui aussi, avait hésité, avant de répondre à demi-voix.  
– Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de lui. Si nous avons échangé dix phrases, c'est déjà beaucoup, et je m'en voudrais de le juger sans le connaître. Même lors des réunions que nous impose le Pope, il s'exprime rarement. Cependant... il me semble très tourmenté. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne sais rien de l'historique de l'armure des Gémeaux, mais si les mots que t'a divulgués Lacyon sont exacts et au vu de son attitude, on dirait bien qu'il est passé par des moments difficiles.  
Devant l'air alarmé de Saga, le Russe avait très vite précisé sa pensée.  
– Je ne dis pas que son état s'explique nécessairement par rapport à son armure, ne t'affole pas ! Il a peut-être vécu des événements dramatiques avant d'être amené au Sanctuaire, que sais-je... Mais dans tous les cas, et même si ton inquiétude est évidemment légitime, je ne crois pas que ton maître serait heureux que tu fouilles dans un passé sur lequel il ne s'étend pas de lui-même. Tu sais, ceux que nous étions avant d'endosser le rôle de protecteurs d'Athéna n'ont officiellement plus guère d'importance aujourd'hui.  
Une note d'amertume s'était-elle glissée dans ces mots ? Dyeduska, sans s'y attarder, avait posé une main sur celle de Saga en un geste apaisant.  
– Quant à l'armure, je crois que le seul moyen d'en savoir plus est d'aller trouver le Grand Pope, ou de faire quelques fouilles dans la bibliothèque générale. Elle contient beaucoup du savoir mis sur papier par les Chevaliers qui nous précèdent : peut-être en sera-t-il un qui évoque le sujet ?

Le Verseau avait retenu Saga un peu plus longtemps auprès de lui, le temps qu'ils terminent tous les deux leur thé. Dyeduska buvait le sien avec une lenteur étudiée. Il observait son vis-à-vis tout en lui posant des questions à la chaîne, sur tout et surtout sur rien, espérant que ce babillage léger sortirait l'adolescent du maelström d'angoisses qui paraissaient tourner dans sa tête. Lorsqu'un sourire avait orné les lèvres de Saga pour la deuxième fois, Dyeduska, satisfait, avait enfin reposé sa tasse sur la table basse.  
– Il est grand temps que je retourne entraîner mon disciple : il doit m'attendre.  
L'apprenti des Gémeaux s'était levé et incliné.  
– Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir bien voulu me consacrer un moment.  
Il avait ensuite quitté la maison du Verseau, sous l'œil quelque peu inquiet du propriétaire de cette dernière, afin de se rendre à la bibliothèque où il espérait dénicher au moins un embryon de réponse.

A présent, il tournait en rond, aucun livre ne lui donnant la moindre information utile. Oh, il était maintenant spécialiste en tout un tas de choses en rapport avec le Sanctuaire, mais il n'avait mis le doigt sur aucune mention d'un quelconque mystère, d'une quelconque malédiction qui aurait plané sur l'armure des Gémeaux. Il n'allait quand même pas passer l'année qui le séparait de l'épreuve finale à dépoussiérer des volumes aux pages racornies ? Avec un grand soupir, Saga finit par se décider à rentrer au troisième temple, après cette nouvelle journée infructueuse. Il reviendrait demain, et s'il ne trouvait toujours rien... Non, il n'abandonnerait pas, il le savait.

* * *

_Temple des Gémeaux_

Dès son retour, Saga avait prudemment entrouvert la porte de la chambre de Lacyon, après avoir frappé. D'un geste infiniment las, son maître lui avait ordonné de se retirer, sans même le gracier d'une parole. Il semblait presque catatonique et le cœur de son disciple se serra devant les paupières baissées et les longues mèches torses, lie-de-vin, étalées autour du corps recroquevillé, comme une mare de sang.

Il trouva son jumeau dans la cuisine, où il était en train de terminer une assiette de soupe qu'il repoussa au moment où son frère entrait.  
– Je t'ai attendu une heure, et puis je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être fini par prendre racine là-bas.  
– Kanon... Je t'en prie, j'ai déjà mal au crâne, à essayer de déchiffrer ces pattes de mouche...

Il prit un verre dans l'armoire et se servit un peu d'eau, évitant de croiser le regard de son cadet. Ces reproches, il les avait déjà entendus la veille et l'avant-veille, à mots plus ou moins couverts. Ce soir, Kanon semblait décidé à exprimer sa pensée sans détour, ainsi qu'il lui était coutumier. Prendre des pincettes n'était pas dans son mode de fonctionnement et Saga s'étonna même un instant intérieurement du répit qu'il lui avait accordé jusqu'à présent.  
– Mets-toi à ma place, si tu le peux ! Notre maître ne se montre pas, toi tu passes tes journées et même maintenant une partie de tes soirées à la bibliothèque, et moi je suis prisonnier ici, à tourner en rond, tout seul en permanence !  
Le ton était véhément. L'aîné, appuyé contre le plan de travail, massa distraitement ses tempes. Il savait que son frère souffrait de sa solitude et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité à son égard. Seulement, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?  
– Je suis désolé mais il faut vraiment aller au fond de cette histoire. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as entendu, comme moi, les mots de Maître Lacyon. Je veux découvrir ce que signifient ses paroles.

Il s'approcha de Kanon, toujours assis à table, et se courbant, l'enlaça par derrière, son menton se posant sur la tête son jumeau.  
– Ces quinze ans d'entraînement et de secret nous ont coûté suffisamment de sueur et de larmes, ils ne peuvent pas être en vain. J'éventerai le maléfice qui se cache dans l'armure des Gémeaux, et je le briserai. Je te le promets.

Le cadet accrocha d'une main les doigts qui reposaient sur son épaule droite et ferma les yeux, trouvant réconfort dans la présence si proche de cet autre lui sans qui il ne se sentait jamais vraiment complet.  
– Je n'ai que toi... Ne l'oublie pas.  
Saga resserra tendrement son étreinte en guise, à la fois, de réponse et de serment.

* * *

_Quartier des apprentis d'Argent_

Sous le couvert de l'identité de son frère, Kanon avait passé une partie de la nuit à prendre un verre en compagnie d'autres apprentis. Ceux-ci avaient fini par se faire à l'idée, qui les avait surpris au début, qu'un futur Chevalier d'Or quitte la zone des Maisons du Zodiaque pour venir se mêler à eux, des guerriers d'ordre inférieur. Mais la suprême gentillesse du prochain Gémeau, bien connue de tous, même à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire, avait constitué une raison tout à fait valable aux agissements de Kanon. En réalité, celui-ci n'avait guère le choix : le seul autre aspirant d'Or de son âge était Aiolos, ce qui aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux. Les autres étaient encore trop petits, même les élèves de Tintagel du Capricorne et d'Erra du Cancer, pourtant un peu moins jeunes que le reste de la bande.

Evidemment, il préférait habituellement passer la soirée avec Saga, celui-ci n'étant pas toujours disponible en journée. Mais après leur discussion de tout à l'heure, le jeune homme avait déclaré avoir envie de se coucher immédiatement. Kanon ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir pour ses longues absences: il savait que son jumeau agissait au mieux, dans leur intérêt à tous les deux voire, il le soupçonnait, dans celui de son benjamin en premier lieu. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour démêler l'écheveau complexe des sentiments de son frère envers leur situation particulière et il savait à présent que son caractère protecteur à son égard n'était pas motivé que par ses quelques minutes de plus. Saga s'en voulait d'évoluer dans la lumière alors que lui-même était condamné pour toujours à l'obscurité. Saga s'en voulait d'être né d'abord et d'avoir ainsi, malgré lui, fait pencher la balance en sa propre faveur. Saga s'en voulait même parfois de vivre : sa mort ne délivrerait-elle pas son jumeau de l'oubli, faisant de lui le seul porteur possible de l'armure des Gémeaux ? Kanon sentait encore dans son poing gauche l'impact du coup qu'il avait porté au menton de son frère, le jour où celui-ci lui avait fait part de cette pensée. Ils avaient cru tous les deux qu'il lui avait cassé la mâchoire tant il avait frappé fort, incapable de retenir l'effroi et la colère qui avaient explosé dans son ventre. Jamais Saga n'avait reparlé de cet épisode par la suite, mais il savait hélas qu'il n'avait pas réussi à chasser cette idée de l'esprit de son jumeau et qu'elle continuait à le ronger de l'intérieur.

Alors qu'il longeait le dortoir, s'apprêtant à remonter jusqu'à chez lui, Kanon laissa échapper un juron. L'injustice de leurs vies l'atteignait de plein fouet, comme à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait la voix de son aîné, légèrement étouffée alors qu'elle proférait ces paroles funestes. L'iniquité des règles qui cadenassaient leurs existences se rappelait à eux, une fois de plus, par l'intermédiaire de leur maître. Il n'était pas dans la nature de Kanon de s'apitoyer sur son sort et il préférait de loin l'action aux atermoiements stériles, mais force était de constater qu'il ne pouvait, dans le cas présent, pas faire grand-chose alors qu'il n'était même pas censé être là – pas censé être tout court.

Il fut tiré de ses cogitations par une ombre qui lui emboîta le pas. L'apprenti d'Edoardo de la Poupe, un garçon dolent avec lequel Kanon n'avait jamais eu d'affinités mais avec qui il s'efforçait pourtant d'être aimable, car son frère l'aurait été.  
– Tu rentres ?  
– Oui, il se fait tard et je me dois d'être en forme pour l'entraînement demain.  
– Ah ouais, ça ne doit pas être de la tarte, un entraînement de Chevalier d'Or...  
– En effet.  
La conversation retomba comme un soufflé et Kanon, agacé que l'autre continuât à le suivre alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire en direction du Zodiaque d'Or, s'arrêta.  
– Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
– Non... enfin, je me disais, ton maître, il a l'air sacrément bizarre, et...  
Kanon, sans réfléchir, empoigna l'importun par le col de sa tunique et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, lui arrachant un grand cri de douleur. Si lui-même ne se privait pas de tenir de telles considérations sur Lacyon presqu'au quotidien, il ne permettrait pas à quiconque de faire pareil, surtout à quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.  
– Je te conseille de la fermer si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles, siffla-t-il.  
– Mais... argh !  
Kanon avait encore raffermi sa prise et la gorge du jeune apprenti était serrée comme dans un étau dont il ne parvenait pas à s'extirper.

Trois autres adolescents arrivèrent en courant, alertés par le hurlement, et embrassèrent la situation d'un coup d'œil.  
– Putain Saga, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Tu as pété un câble ou quoi ?! Lâche-le !  
_Oups._ Kanon laissa retomber sa victime instantanément alors qu'il réalisait son erreur. Saga – le vrai – ne se serait jamais laissé emporter si brutalement pour si peu. Leurs caractères, au contraire de leur physique commun, présentaient d'importantes différences que Kanon était supposé gommer autant que possible lorsqu'il se faisait passer pour son frère, afin de maintenir l'illusion parfaite nécessaire à leur plan. Si le pot aux roses venait à être découvert un jour... Lacyon avait toujours été très clair: personne ne pouvait savoir qu'ils étaient deux. Prenant une grande inspiration, Kanon fit un pas en arrière, alors que les autres faisaient cercle autour de leur ami toujours à terre.  
– Je m'excuse, sincèrement. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça.  
Des regards choqués et suspicieux l'escortèrent tout le long de son trajet jusqu'au temple des Gémeaux.

* * *

_Cap Myria_

Saga respira à pleins poumons l'air marin et le parfum des cognassiers qui poussaient nombreux à cet endroit. Il l'avait tout de suite reconnu du crayonné sur lequel il était tombé entre deux pages d'un livre, plus tôt le matin, à la bibliothèque. L'ouvrage n'avait rien de particulier : comme beaucoup d'autres, il traitait de théologie et passait en revue les différents dieux du panthéon grec et les légendes qui leur étaient associées. Il se voulait exhaustif mais là non plus, Saga n'avait trouvé trace de ce qu'il cherchait désespérément. Alors, lorsqu'il avait regardé le dessin, l'envie de faire une pause et de se changer les idées l'avait poussé à se rendre au pied du Cap Myria, ce promontoire rocheux à quelques kilomètres du Sanctuaire, sur la route de Sounion. Ce lieu en valait d'autres et l'apprenti chevalier gardait un souvenir ému de la vue magnifique de la Mer Egée qu'il avait eue de son sommet, la seule fois où il y était venu, des années auparavant.

Secouant sa crinière azur, Saga s'étira comme un chat. Un peu d'escalade ne lui ferait pas de mal pour dénouer ses muscles engourdis par une station assise prolongée, après les heures qu'il avait passées le dos courbé comme un vieillard.

* * *

Un homme était installé sur un rocher au bord de la falaise et contemplait l'océan en contrebas, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il était vêtu de noir et une cascade de cheveux blancs comme la neige lui tombait jusqu'aux reins. Il semblait ne faire qu'un avec le paysage, tout à fait à sa place à cet endroit précis. Que faire ? S'approcher, au risque de le déranger ? Ou s'en aller sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas troubler le calme ambiant ?

L'inconnu, ayant senti une présence dans son dos, se retourna à demi, dévoilant un visage sans âge d'une douceur inouïe, aux traits fins et racés. Ses yeux, d'un bleu presque transparent, se posèrent calmement sur Saga, qui pâlit immédiatement et recula d'un pas.  
– Vous... !

* * *

_A partir du prochain chapitre, des avertissements supplémentaires seront ajoutés au fur et à mesure pour refléter au mieux cette fiction. Si certains contenus sont susceptibles de vous choquer, je vous conseille vivement d'y jeter un coup d'oeil._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Salle du Chrusos Sunagein, quatre ans auparavant_

Il s'avança devant ce qui ressemblait à un tribunal. Ses talons de métal claquaient sur les pavés de marbre. Ses pairs, autour de la table, chacun enfoncé dans le siège frappé du signe de sa constellation, étaient tous en armure, casques posés devant eux. A part Chiron du Sagittaire, évidemment, qui portait des vêtements civils sombres et paraissait vouloir se fondre dans son fauteuil. La place de Dohko de la Balance était vide : il participerait par procuration, depuis la Chine où il se terrait depuis deux siècles, laissant au Pope le soin de transmettre sa parole, comme à chaque conseil.

– Approche.

Shion, masqué, présidait l'assemblée. A contrecœur : nul ne pouvait, sauf lui, percevoir les fêlures de sa voix, mais elles étaient bel et bien là. Oh, Shion. Toujours partagé entre l'écrasante autorité que lui conférait sa position et son envie de n'être qu'un parmi les autres. Toujours perdant face à son implacable charge.

– Nous avons procédé au vote. A neuf voix contre une, plus une abstention, nous te condamnons à être déchu de ton titre de Chevalier d'Or. Tu quitteras le Sanctuaire avant le coucher du soleil, pour n'y jamais revenir.

Il promena un regard impassible sur l'assemblée. L'abstention – Chiron – ne leva pas les yeux. Un vote en sa faveur... Dyaus, forcément. Le Chevalier du Taureau, prudent et mesuré jusqu'à l'extrême, lui fit un signe discret de la tête. Il s'était prononcé non pour soutenir l'homme, mais parce que sa conscience, toute puissante, ne lui permettait ni de valider la sentence en l'absence de plus de preuves ni de simplement suivre la majorité.

– Etant donné les circonstances particulières de cette affaire, et eu égard à la manière exemplaire dont tu as servi notre déesse jusqu'à présent ainsi qu'aux services que tu as rendus au Sanctuaire, tu es autorisé à conserver ton cosmos et tes pouvoirs. Cette décision a été votée à sept voix contre quatre, plus une abstention.

Une ultime fois, posément, il passa ses camarades en revue. Andvari des Poissons avait rendu un jugement négatif, il le voyait au pli de sa bouche, de même que Mahès du Lion et le flamboyant Tintagel du Capricorne, très lié à son voisin zodiacal. Par conviction – Dyeduska, Dyaus, sans doute Dohko – ou indifférence – Serket, Lacyon, Erra – les autres avaient décidé d'être cléments. Et il savait que Shion avait voté contre, sans avoir besoin de déchiffrer la vérité sur le visage de son compagnon. Il ne lui en voulait même pas : en dépit de ce qui les unissait, de par sa fonction, l'Atlante n'avait pas le choix.

– Eleazar de la Vierge, au nom de la justice d'Athéna, je te demande maintenant de rendre ton armure.

Dans un silence assourdissant, et toujours sans ciller, le chevalier en disgrâce s'exécuta. La protection dorée avec laquelle il ne faisait qu'un depuis tant d'années reposait à présent dans l'écrin de son urne. Une autre qu'elle aurait peut-être rechigné à se séparer de celui qu'elle avait choisi en son temps pour être son allié, qu'elle avait reconnu comme digne de la porter. Il y avait fort à parier que l'armure du Cancer, par exemple, n'aurait pas abandonné Erra sans se rebiffer, ou que celle des Gémeaux n'aurait pas accepté de quitter Lacyon autrement que de son propre chef. Mais la Vierge était réputée entre toutes pour sa raison et elle savait comme lui que toute rébellion était à cet instant inutile. En dépit de leur puissance astronomique, qu'auraient-ils pu faire, seuls contre le groupe qui leur faisait face ? Eleazar se contenta donc, tristement, de lui adresser un au revoir mental, non sans se demander s'il la reverrait un jour, sur le dos d'un autre, et comment elle aurait alors changé.

La voix du Grand Pope résonna une dernière fois sous la voûte de la Salle d'Or, finale.

– Adieu, Eleazar.

* * *

_ Temple de la Vierge_

L'ex-Chevalier de la Vierge, ayant rassemblé son maigre paquetage personnel et une malle de livres qui lui étaient précieux, franchit pour la dernière fois la porte de son temple et commença à descendre, sous le soleil de plomb de ce mois de juillet. Il ne croisa pas âme qui vive et toutes les maisons étaient vides : des ordres avaient dû être donnés.

Arrivé au bout du chemin, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser un pied à l'extérieur de la barrière de cosmos qui masquait le lieu sacré aux yeux du commun des mortels, Eleazar ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers cet endroit auquel il avait voué la quasi-totalité de sa vie. Une émotion indéfinissable se peignit, l'espace d'une seconde, sur le visage habituellement lisse et serein. Bah... Après tout, le Sanctuaire ne lui avait pas tout pris : il était toujours le grand homme sous l'armure et disposait encore d'un pouvoir infini.

S'il se réjouissait de l'absence de ses anciens collègues sur son chemin, et particulièrement de celle de Tintagel, il s'étonnait toutefois de ne pas avoir vu Shion. Ne le connaissait-il finalement pas si bien que cela, ne l'avait-il pas correctement décrypté, alors que le vieux Pope s'appuyait sur la table des deux mains, tout en rendant le verdict, afin de les empêcher de trembler ? Il était persuadé que le Chevalier du Bélier, au regard des moments qu'ils avaient partagés, voudrait le saluer en privé avant de tourner, avec douleur, une page de plus de sa très longue vie. Et alors...

Quelques mètres devant lui, le long du sentier rocailleux qui serpentait vers Rodorio, la silhouette de Shion surgit de derrière un sapin de Céphalonie. Eleazar se félicita intérieurement de son intuition, de cette capacité qu'il avait développée de lire la psychologie des êtres humains comme un livre, ce qui en faisait un adversaire redoutable aux échecs comme dans d'autres batailles moins ludiques. Celui qui parviendrait à le surprendre ne s'était pas encore présenté sur sa route.

Son sourire paisible aux lèvres, il s'avança vers son aîné qui n'arborait plus son masque, comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait être l'homme et non plus le pope. Son visage à lui était grave. Une fois à sa hauteur, le chevalier déchu s'arrêta. Il pouvait découvrir, au fond des yeux roses de son ancien supérieur, cerclés d'une multitude de rides, le tourbillon d'un mélange d'affliction profonde, de déception et de culpabilité.

– Pardonne-moi, mon ami.

D'un geste d'une étonnante rapidité que son vis-à-vis n'avait pas anticipé, Shion frappa le front d'Eleazar de sa paume droite, entre les deux sourcils. Une douleur fulgurante et insupportable le traversa de part en part.

– Athena Excommunication.

Tout devint noir.

* * *

_Cap Myria_

La stupeur de Saga était une nouvelle fois sans borne à l'issue du récit qu'il avait entendu. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, lorsque, son premier mouvement de stupéfaction et de crainte passé, l'appréhension ayant cédé le pas à la curiosité, il était resté, intrigué. Que faisait là cet homme ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas détecté sa présence plus tôt ? Complotait-il quelque chose ?

Il se rappelait très bien la journée durant laquelle ce chevalier que l'on savait pourtant exemplaire avait été exilé du Sanctuaire, plongeant celui-ci dans un chaos sans précédent. C'était quelque chose qui n'arrivait jamais – un Chevalier d'Or ! Le plus haut rang de l'armée d'Athéna !

Outre le grade, c'était aussi la personnalité même de l'inculpé qui avait rendu le choc si grand. Réputé sage, juste et d'une bonté sans pareille, ce guerrier érudit à la spiritualité exacerbée avait gagné la confiance du Grand Pope dont il était le confident et avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps. Saga se souvenait de l'admiration qui remplissait les yeux de tous les apprentis, lui y compris, lorsqu'il passait près d'eux, un encouragement gentil pour chacun, laissant sur son passage la trace d'une aura harmonieuse, bien loin des variations inégales de celle de Lacyon. Ce n'était pas qu'un chevalier : c'était Le Chevalier. Un exemple pour tous. Aussi le sol s'était-il ouvert sous les pieds de chaque habitant du Domaine Sacré lorsque la nouvelle de son bannissement avait été rendue officielle.

Il s'approcha inconsciemment, oubliant ses réticences initiales.  
– Vous... vous voulez dire que le Grand Pope vous a ôté votre cosmos... ?  
Un éclair de colère assombrit les yeux pâles d'Eleazar. Durant un millième de seconde, on aurait dit une personne différente, tout sauf soumise, et Saga se demanda s'il devait reculer à nouveau. Mais cela n'avait été qu'un éclair.  
– Oui, et ce malgré la décision prise par le conseil à l'issue du Chrusos Sunagein. La déchéance ultime, la pire des punitions, pour quelqu'un né comme nous avec la faculté de le ressentir.  
Il eut un sourire résigné.  
– Je suppose qu'il a fait ce qui lui paraissait le plus approprié au vu de la situation. Prendre cette décision n'a pas dû être facile, si l'on se met à sa place. Mais ceci répond donc à la question que tu m'as posée : voilà pourquoi tu n'as rien perçu de ma présence en grimpant jusqu'ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de la camoufler puisque, malheureusement, si l'on peut dire, je n'ai rien à cacher.  
L'apprenti des Gémeaux semblait un peu perdu.  
– Je... je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire une chose pareille... Je veux dire, sceller le cosmos...  
– Le Grand Pope en fonction peut ainsi sanctionner l'un des quatre-vingt-huit chevaliers d'Athéna, grâce à une technique que seuls lui et la déesse connaissent. C'est un dernier recours. Un acte d'une telle cruauté ne peut condamner qu'un crime suprême.

Les mots de l'ancien chevalier ramenèrent Saga à d'autres interrogations. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit face à ses souvenirs, aux messages passés par la hiérarchie du Sanctuaire à l'époque, aux rumeurs qui s'étaient répandues comme une traînée de poudre et à l'histoire que le protagoniste principal lui avait racontée à l'instant. Et la plus importante d'entre elles, qu'il osa formuler en regardant Eleazar dans les yeux :  
– Avez-vous vraiment commis ce pourquoi on vous a châtié?

L'ancien chevalier se tourna vers l'immensité bleue de la Mer Egée, en contrebas, et quelques minutes passèrent, silencieuses, avant qu'Eleazar ne présente à nouveau son visage amène et un peu mélancolique à l'adolescent qui le fixait avec intensité.  
– Qu'en penses-tu ?  
– Je...  
Pris de court tant par la question que par le ton employé – inquiet, Saga ne sut que répondre.

Ce jour-là... Oui, ce jour-là, il était tombé de très haut. D'abord, il avait refusé de croire ce qu'il entendait : ce n'était pas possible, ce chevalier qu'il admirait tant ne pouvait certainement pas se révéler être mauvais ! Il y avait forcément une erreur. Mais, alors que la confusion la plus totale se propageait dans l'intégralité du Domaine Sacré, le Grand Pope avait convoqué une réunion exceptionnelle de la garde dorée, et celle-ci avait jugé Eleazar coupable. La consternation de Saga et des autres apprentis s'était alors muée en désespérance, leurs convictions sens dessus dessous, leur monde en morceaux. Lorsque Lacyon était rentré au troisième temple après le Chrusos Sunagein, les deux frères avaient tenté d'en savoir plus mais ils n'avaient rien pu tirer de leur maître. Au contraire : celui-ci, irrité, fatigué, obligé contre son gré de faire acte de présence au milieu de ses pairs, avait envoyé Kanon voler contre une colonne d'un revers de main parce que le cadet des jumeaux continuait à le presser de questions malgré un premier avertissement.

Et puis, on avait inhumé les morts. Les novices fraîchement débarqués au Sanctuaire à côté des apprentis de Bronze et d'Argent confirmés qui avaient eux aussi péri. Les huit pierres tombales neuves étincelaient sous le soleil d'été alors que celle de Rashnu, quelques mètres plus loin, était ensevelie sous les fleurs que, patiemment, Aiolos et les petits Shura et Aphrodite avaient apportées depuis le jardin des Poissons, montant et descendant l'interminable escalier du Zodiaque d'Or un nombre incalculable de fois. Saga savait qu'il avait été question de l'enterrer à l'autre bout du cimetière, pour ne pas heurter les sensibilités de certains, mais Shion avait décrété le garçon innocent, en dépit des apparences, et il avait promis malheur à quiconque profanerait sa sépulture. Le jour de l'inhumation, l'atmosphère était lourde et suffocante, même si l'odeur âcre du sang avait disparu. Tous les chevaliers présents en Grèce étaient réunis, en armure, pour la cérémonie. Sauf Lacyon. Et Chiron, mais Tintagel était là pour soutenir Aiolos, sur qui il veillait comme sur son propre élève tout comme Mahès, qui commençait l'entraînement du jeune frère du futur Sagittaire, et n'était jamais très loin non plus avec sa vigilance bourrue. Saga se souvenait n'avoir pas su quoi dire à son meilleur ami, qu'il voyait si dépourvu face au chagrin qui s'était abattu sur ses épaules. Il s'était contenté de rester debout à ses côtés, sa propre âme en peine – Rashnu était aussi son camarade – et ses certitudes en miettes, et de lui tenir la main lorsque ses larmes avaient commencé à couler.

Les mois étaient passés et la vie avait repris son cours au Sanctuaire. Personne ne saurait jamais vraiment ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là, même après la désignation d'un responsable. Les esprits étaient d'abord restés troublés et chacun y était allé de son interprétation, d'aucuns allant jusqu'à y voir le geste d'une divinité ennemie d'Athéna, ne pouvant réconcilier l'image de ce chevalier modèle avec un tel bain de sang. Le sujet était petit à petit devenu tabou, tous préférant occulter cet événement sombre de leurs souvenirs. L'armure de la Vierge était restée sans porteur pendant presqu'un an, avant qu'elle et Shion ne choisissent le successeur d'Eleazar. Malgré tous ses mérites, la désignation du jeune Chinois, apprenti surdoué de son prédécesseur de la sixième maison, avait provoqué quelques remous, rappelant à tous le drame de l'année précédente. Mais le temps, comme toujours, et les qualités de Jian en sus, avaient effacé la triste histoire pour de bon. Saga n'y avait d'ailleurs plus jamais repensé et il savait que même Aiolos était passé au-dessus, résolument tourné vers le futur.

Alors, que dire ?  
– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, de retour dans le présent. Vous n'avez pas l'air démoniaque, mais vous ne l'aviez pas non plus à l'époque, et pourtant, ce qui s'est passé...  
Eleazar hocha lentement la tête.  
– Je comprends. Il est vrai que les apparences ont été contre moi. Et pourtant, continua-t-il dans un souffle, si tu savais combien j'ai souffert de cette injustice. Moi qui m'étais dévoué à ma déesse toute ma vie durant, chassé comme un malpropre pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis, conspué par mes anciens amis, dépouillé de l'essence même de mon être...  
Il soupira, les yeux à nouveau sur l'eau qui commençait à rougeoyer avec l'astre solaire.  
– Tu devrais retourner au Sanctuaire, le soir va bientôt tomber. Il ne faut pas que tu inquiètes ceux qui tiennent à toi.  
Troublé par cet homme si identique à celui dont il se souvenait et si différent de celui qu'on avait voulu lui dépeindre ensuite, Saga acquiesça à demi.  
– Vous... vous avez peut-être raison.  
– Je viens ici presque tous les jours. C'est idiot mais, après avoir passé toute mon existence au Sanctuaire, je n'ai pas pu m'en éloigner plus que cela, peu importe la manière dont j'ai été traité. Si tu as envie de revenir, sache que je serai heureux de te voir et de parler avec toi, Saga, apprenti des Gémeaux.

* * *

_Temple des Gémeaux_

Lacyon étant enfin sorti de ses quartiers après plusieurs jours d'isolation, Saga dut attendre pour mettre son frère au courant de son étrange rencontre. Il était difficile de prévoir ce qui allait perturber le Chevalier des Gémeaux et Saga n'était que trop content de le voir prendre place à leurs côtés pour le repas. Même s'il mangea peu et ne parla pas, sa présence familière paraissait rendre un semblant de normalité à leur soirée, au terme d'une semaine éprouvante pour leurs nerfs à tous. Dès que les deux frères eurent fini leurs assiettes, leur maître se leva de table et leur annonça, de sa voix monocorde, qu'il allait rendre visite à Erra du Cancer et rentrerait sans doute fort tard, comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Cette nouvelle réjouit les jumeaux, bien que pour des raisons différentes. Si Saga se félicitait surtout de voir Lacyon reprendre ses habitudes et rechercher à nouveau la compagnie de son seul ami, d'autant plus qu'il revenait toujours du temple voisin de bien meilleure humeur, Kanon, lui, voyait en l'absence de leur mentor l'occasion de discuter à voix haute avec son aîné. Il le connaissait trop bien que pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire et appréciait par avance le fait que, contrairement à toutes les précédentes, leur conversation ne serait plus tenue au secret et aux chuchotements. Comme l'insouciance et la spontanéité lui manquaient, dans le carcan rigide et complexe qu'étaient devenues leurs vies !

Sitôt Lacyon sorti du temple, Kanon empoigna la main de son frère et le fit tomber avec lui sur le vieux canapé, usé jusqu'à la corde, de la pièce à vivre.  
– Alors ? Raconte !  
Les yeux bleus de Saga brillaient d'amusement devant tant d'impatience.  
– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai quelque chose à te raconter ?  
– Pfff, pour qui me prends-tu ! Je suis toi, je te signale ! J'entends presque tes pensées cogner contre ta boîte crânienne, et elles font autant de bruit que si elles étaient dans la mienne !  
Le sourire s'accentua sur le visage si semblable au sien qui le surplombait.  
– Si j'en crois les résultats qu'on a obtenus aux tests d'astrophysique que notre maître nous a fait passer le mois dernier, il y a pourtant bien plus de vide dans ton crâne que dans le mien. La résonnance devrait donc être un peu différente !  
– Quel coup bas ! C'est juste que je préfère la pratique à la théorie, et puis si je me souviens bien j'ai réussi mieux que toi toute la partie physique galactique, qui est quand même la plus importante !  
– J'imagine déjà l'air malin que tu auras lorsqu'en voulant lancer une Galaxian Explosion, tu auras oublié tous les principes d'un milieu interstellaire, et seras incapable de projeter quoi que ce soit !

Bien loin de s'offusquer des taquineries de son aîné, Kanon se montrait au contraire ravi de le voir si détendu. Son angoisse des derniers jours paraissait avoir reflué, l'espace d'un instant, et le benjamin profitait comme il se devait de cet instant de complicité partagée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à bout de toutes les plaisanteries qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur le sujet, Kanon, curieux, décida tout de même de remettre le thème initial sur le tapis.  
– Mais sinon, tu as trouvé quelque chose à propos de l'armure ?  
Machinalement, il cala une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de son frère, alors que ce dernier se redressait un peu.  
– Te souviens-tu d'Eleazar de la Vierge ?  
Kanon acquiesca. Il n'avait évidemment jamais rencontré l'individu en question mais se rappelait des nombreuses fois où son jumeau lui avait parlé de ce fleuron de la chevalerie, jusqu'au jour où tout avait basculé.  
– Tout le monde le pensait exilé très loin d'ici, mais en fait je suis tombé sur lui, cet après-midi, au Cap Myria.  
Et Saga de raconter son entrevue, rapportant à son cadet le dialogue qu'il avait eu dans ses moindres détails.  
– Tu le crois ? Tu crois qu'il a été banni injustement ? s'enquit Kanon, le récit terminé.  
– Je ne sais pas... Il avait l'air sincère, et triste... Il n'avait pas changé depuis son bannissement. Et ce qu'a fait le Grand Pope...  
Saga en frissonna d'horreur.  
– Je pense... Je pense que je vais aller voir Aiolos et lui demander de me raconter ce qui s'est passé ce matin-là... Il rentre d'Italie demain. Il ne refusera pas, après tout, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts... Je m'arrangerai bien sûr pour que nous ayons cette conversation loin des oreilles de Chiron.  
– Ne pourrait-il pas nous aider par rapport à cette histoire de malédiction ? Eleazar, je veux dire. De ce que tu me racontais il y a des années, il était toujours fourré avec le Pope, et puis c'était un rat de bibliothèque, non ? Il doit savoir tout un tas de choses.  
Emballé par son idée, Kanon poursuivit.  
– Bon, évidemment, il faut y aller prudemment, tant qu'on ne sait pas si on peut lui faire confiance ou pas. Mais il y a sûrement moyen de lui tirer les vers du nez d'une manière détournée. Note, même si c'est un psychopathe, ce n'est sûrement pas lui qui ira cafarder auprès du Pope ou d'un Chevalier d'Or, vu ce qui s'est passé et comment ils l'ont traité. Du coup, si tes recherches dans les bouquins ne donnent rien, ça reste une possibilité, tu ne crois pas ?  
Se promettant d'agir avec circonspection et d'étudier tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'affaire, Saga, séduit sur le coup par la suggestion de son jumeau, sut qu'il reverrait bientôt le chevalier déchu.

* * *

La notion de Chrusos Sunagein est empruntée à _Saint Seiya – Episode G_.

Avertissement : Les prochains chapitres feront mention d'un Sanctuaire dysfonctionnel, de Kanon/Saga, de problèmes de santé mentale, de violence et de divers actes et idées plus ou moins dérangeants.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Temple du Sagittaire_

Lorsque Saga arriva en vue de la neuvième maison, Aiolos en sortait, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche matinale. Le sourire empreint de chaleur qui était un peu sa marque de fabrique éclairait son visage hâlé aux traits réguliers.  
– Saga ! J'allais justement partir à ta recherche !  
L'interpellé gravit les dernières marches et son ami le gratifia d'une accolade cordiale et enthousiaste.  
– Comme tu le vois, j'ai voulu t'épargner cette peine !  
La silhouette massive de Chiron apparut à l'entrée du temple et Saga, se détachant de son camarade, s'inclina profondément, ainsi que le voulait le protocole. Le Chevalier d'Or hocha la tête en guise de salut mais c'était sur son propre disciple que son regard bleu était posé. Nul n'ignorait le caractère extrêmement protecteur du Sagittaire, qui se préoccupait en permanence de l'endroit où se trouvait son apprenti et de ce qu'il faisait, avec qui et pourquoi. Et si beaucoup s'en amusaient ou s'en désolaient derrière son dos, personne n'aurait osé lui faire la moindre remarque ou lui suggérer de lâcher du leste, de peur de le heurter. La paranoïa paternelle de son mentor ne pesait toutefois pas à Aiolos, qui l'aimait beaucoup et veillait à ne lui causer aucun tourment, le renseignant sans se lasser sur ses sorties et ses fréquentations et ne bridant jamais son cosmos afin d'être toujours localisable.  
– Si vous me cherchez, Maître, je serai avec Saga. J'ai plein de choses à lui dire après cette quinzaine !  
Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et l'entraîna vers l'escalier, pressé de lui donner ses impressions sur le voyage initiatique duquel il était rentré dans la nuit.  
– On va à la plage, comme d'habitude ? Je piquerais bien une tête. Ca m'a manqué, quand j'étais en plein milieu de l'Italie !

Tout en discutant avec animation, ils arrivèrent au temple du Scorpion, une centaine de mètres plus bas. Comme lors du passage de Saga en sens inverse, Serket ne leur jeta qu'un coup d'œil distrait. Le chevalier aux yeux de chat s'inquiétait fort peu des allées et venues dans le couloir central de sa maison, de toute façon déjà bien haut pour un éventuel ennemi. Et puis, en cas de besoin, il comptait sur ses deux fidèles compagnes, Ouad et Qere, qui veillaient sur leur territoire commun bien plus attentivement que lui, redoutables et silencieuses comme des ombres. Aussi impitoyables que leur maître mais beaucoup plus concernés par leur entourage et leur environnement qu'il ne l'était, les deux cobras ne manquaient jamais d'impressionner quiconque découvrait les lieux pour la première fois.

– Aiolos ! Saga ! Attendez, s'il vous plaît !  
Les adolescents s'arrêtèrent sur le parvis et se tournèrent vers l'intérieur du temple. La tête ébouriffée de Milo, certainement sorti de son lit peu auparavant, apparut derrière une colonne. Le petit garçon trottina jusqu'à eux, l'air tout content de les voir et l'admiration évidente sur sa figure. Ses aînés étaient des références pour tout aspirant Chevalier d'Or.  
– Je peux marcher un peu avec vous, jusqu'à la maison du Cancer ?  
– Bien sûr, répondit gentiment Saga. Ton maître n'a plus besoin de toi ?  
Milo fit la grimace.  
– Depuis que je suis levé, j'ai déjà nettoyé le vivarium et donné à manger aux serpents... ils me fichent la trouille, c'est horrible. J'ai bien mérité de prendre un peu l'air !  
– Demande-lui quand même, insista l'apprenti des Gémeaux, qui n'avait pas envie d'entretenir le côté rebelle du petit Grec remuant, voire de le pousser à la désobéissance et à l'irrespect des règles en vigueur.  
– D'accord, mais vous ne partez pas sans moi, hein ?  
– Ne t'en fais pas. On t'accompagne, le rassura Aiolos en lui emboîtant le pas, ne pouvant retenir un sourire.  
A sept ans, le guerrier en culotte courte avait un caractère entier et bien trempé qui lui faisait penser à celui de son frère du même âge, avec qui il s'entendait d'ailleurs à merveille. Tous les deux seraient un jour des chevaliers droits, loyaux et courageux, il aurait pu en jurer.

Ils croisèrent Serket au milieu du temple, l'un de ses deux cobras à la peau d'obsidienne enroulé autour de ses bras nus et de son cou. Le Scorpion écouta froidement son disciple lui demander la permission d'aller rendre visite à son camarade Angelo, quelques maisons en contrebas. Il le considéra un instant en silence avant de lui faire signe d'approcher, presqu'avec ennui. La tête baissée en révérence, Milo s'avança prudemment. Il avait peur des animaux préférés de son maître, qui surgissaient toujours près de lui au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, sifflant d'une façon qui n'avait rien d'amicale, et qui semblaient surveiller à toute heure ses moindres faits et gestes. Cela ne paraissait cependant pas émouvoir Serket qui, malgré sa répulsion manifeste, lui demandait de les nourrir chaque matin sans exception.

Une fois son élève près de lui, le Chevalier d'Or ôta précautionneusement le reptile de son corps et Milo, craintif, recula d'un pas. Sans lui laisser le temps d'en faire un deuxième, et sous les yeux ébahis de ses deux spectateurs, Serket lui décocha subitement, à la vitesse de la lumière, un coup de pied dans le tibia droit. Milo s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Avant de tourner les talons avec indifférence, le laissant ramassé sur lui-même, écrasé de douleur, l'Egyptien murmura :  
– Bonne chance pour les escaliers.  
Sa voix pourtant mélodieuse était totalement dénuée de toute forme d'émotion.

* * *

_Temple de la Vierge_

Sur la première partie du chemin, Saga et Aiolos, complètement atterrés, n'avaient pu que regarder le petit Milo essayer de sauter de marche en marche, en équilibre précaire sur sa jambe gauche. La brûlure aiguë de son os brisé, qui pulsait dans tout son organisme, le faisait vaciller, et la pierre usée était inégale sous son pied peu assuré. Plusieurs fois il avait chuté et dévalé quelques mètres la tête la première, sans ménagement pour son membre en miettes. Ses gémissements mettaient le self-control des adolescents à rude épreuve, alors qu'ils se retenaient de voler à son secours. Entraînés à obéir, ils se doutaient en outre que Serket avait voulu cette épreuve pour son disciple. S'il s'apercevait qu'ils l'avaient sabotée, ils risquaient d'attirer sa colère glaciale – et peut-être même celle du Grand Pope – et d'autres ennuis à Milo. Le Chevalier du Scorpion, dur, taciturne, détaché de tout, n'inspirait que la crainte à tous les jeunes du Sanctuaire et aucun n'osait jamais soutenir le regard inflexible de ses yeux dorés, ou encore moins lui adresser la parole. C'était pour cette même raison que Milo, malgré son état, n'avait pas songé une seconde à ne pas descendre chez le Cancer : il avait annoncé à son maître son intention de s'y rendre et faire machine arrière n'était pas envisageable, sous peine de voir se déchaîner de plus terribles punitions encore. Aller jusqu'au bout était bien l'un des crédos que Serket comptait apprendre à son espiègle apprenti, quoi qu'il dût leur en coûter à tous deux – jusqu'à la vie.

Après le temple de la Balance, Aiolos n'avait plus pu se contenir. Se pensant suffisamment loin de l'antre du Scorpion pour que Serket ne puisse plus les observer, il avait délicatement ramassé le corps tremblant qui, une nouvelle fois, s'était abattu sur la pierre cassée dans un sanglot. Faisant tout son possible pour que le précieux fardeau dans ses bras ne soit pas trop secoué, il s'était précipité en avant, espérant ne pas trouver la maison suivante vide de tout occupant. Heureusement, le Chevalier de la Vierge et Shaka, son disciple fraîchement arrivé en Grèce, étaient chez eux, occupés à un exercice de méditation d'où l'arrivée tout sauf sereine du petit groupe les tira brutalement.  
– Je vous en prie, pouvez-vous l'aider ? Il a sûrement la jambe fracturée !  
Aiolos déposa doucement Milo sur le sol. Il se retira pour laisser le Chevalier d'Or s'approcher et Jian, vêtu d'un changshan vert d'eau, s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon aux boucles bleues. Un sourire apaisant aux lèvres, il apposa légèrement sa main droite sur le genou gonflé et violacé, tâchant de percevoir les dommages subis. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'une lueur dorée l'entourait et que son cosmos se concentrait dans ses doigts fins, il s'attela à la reconstruction du tibia malmené. Entre tous, Jian était celui avait poussé le plus loin ses talents de guérisseur, appréciant de se rendre utile en soulageant les maux des habitants du Domaine Sacré. Son disciple aux cheveux blonds se porta à ses côtés, intrigué.

_Que faites-vous, Maître ?_

_Les os sont, comme toute autre chose, composés d'une multitude d'atomes. Si tu parviens à les voir, alors tu pourras reconstituer ce qui a été brisé. En canalisant ton cosmos, il t'est possible de ranger et déranger les plus infimes particules qui forment les corps. Calcium, hydrogène, fluor, phosphore s'assemblent dans un os... c'est un peu comme un jeu de construction. _

Shaka, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, semblait fasciné. Il se redressa de toute sa taille, fier de pouvoir bénéficier de l'enseignement d'un professeur si capable. De leur côté, Aiolos et Saga, un peu en retrait, observaient la Vierge opérer sa magie et les traits de Milo se décrisper peu à peu au fur et à mesure que les fragments de son os quittaient ses chairs et se ressoudaient à leur place initiale. Jian finit par se tourner vers eux, irradiant de calme.

_Ne vous en faites pas, il ira bien. Je me charge de lui : vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations._

* * *

_Paralia Byntos_

– S'il te plaît, ne fais pas cette tête-là. On avait prévu de faire quelques plongeons, pas de rester prostrés sur le sable.  
– Si je ne lui avais pas demandé d'aller voir son maître, il –  
– Tu sais bien que c'est faux, coupa paisiblement Aiolos. Le Chevalier du Scorpion aurait trouvé un autre prétexte, un autre moment, pour lui donner la même leçon. Tant que Milo aura peur des serpents, son maître ne le laissera pas tranquille. Nous n'y pouvons rien.  
Saga leva vers son ami un regard étonné.  
– Ne me dis pas que ça t'est égal ? Venant de toi, je ne le croirais pas.  
– Non, bien sûr que non. Tu sais que, quand je rêve à mon futur glorieux, j'aime m'imaginer en défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin.  
Le sourire en coin d'Aiolos se moquait surtout de lui-même.  
– Mais c'est un mal nécessaire. Milo deviendra un grand chevalier grâce à l'entraînement qu'il subit. Il servira fidèlement notre déesse et protégera la Terre. N'est pas tout ce qui compte? Toi-même tu ne t'es jamais plaint et pourtant, plus souvent qu'à ton tour, tu t'es retrouvé bien amoché depuis que tu es ici à la garde du Chevalier des Gémeaux.  
Il secoua ses courtes mèches brunes comme pour chasser toute pensée trop sérieuse en ce matin radieux et se mit debout, espérant inciter son camarade à se relever également.  
– Allez, à l'eau !

Comme Aiolos et sa force tranquille lui avaient manqué ! Tout lui paraissait plus simple auprès de son ami. C'était comme si le sang-froid de son vis-à-vis anesthésiait les nerfs qui affleuraient sous sa peau et que sa gentillesse enrobait d'un cocon son esprit vrillé par les inquiétudes. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Aiolos avait toujours su le réconforter rien que par sa présence et sa joie de vivre, lui permettant d'oublier qu'il détenait un secret trop lourd pour l'enfant qu'il était et que le moindre de ses faux pas pourrait coûter la vie à son frère bien aimé, dont il détruisait lui-même l'avenir à chaque souffle qu'il exhalait. Ce n'était bien sûr qu'une illusion, car l'ordinaire n'avait pas droit de cité en ce lieu d'exception qu'était le Sanctuaire, mais Aiolos lui rappelait un peu une normalité relative dont il rêvait autant qu'il la rejetait pour lui-même. Lorsqu'il avait deux ans, le Grand Pope avait autorisé Lacyon des Gémeaux à démarrer la formation exigeante qui ferait de lui un surhomme et Saga n'avait eu de cesse que d'exceller dans toutes les matières et toutes les disciplines. Par sens du devoir, bien sûr, et perfectionnisme, mais également avec la conviction sincère d'œuvrer à un monde plus beau, et l'espoir qu'un jour Kanon pourrait se battre à ses côtés pour le Bien et la Justice. Son maître, qui dispensait une partie de son entraînement à son jumeau également, ne l'encourageait-il d'ailleurs pas dans cette voie, d'une certaine façon ?

L'ambition de devenir la meilleure version de lui-même qu'il pouvait être avait toujours maintenu Saga debout, à cinq ans, à dix ans, à dix-sept ans, malgré les côtes fêlées, les poignets cassés, les chevilles foulées, et toutes les autres plaies, invisibles, qui le faisaient saigner à l'intérieur. Athéna, bientôt réincarnée, comptait sur lui. Chaque être humain qui aspirait à une vie paisible, à Rodorio comme ailleurs, comptait sur lui. Et son maître, qu'il voulait rendre fier, et son petit frère, qui n'avait que lui pour toute famille. Sans omettre les apprentis qui prenaient exemple sur lui et pour qui, aussi, il se devait d'être à la hauteur. Et Aiolos, enfin, avec qui il s'imaginait défendre la Paix, tous deux porteurs des prestigieuses armures dorées qu'ils entendaient bien gagner. Pour tous les anonymes sans visages comme les êtres qui lui étaient chers, Saga, depuis quinze ans, travaillait sans relâche à s'améliorer de toutes les manières possibles. Et lorsque l'ampleur de la tâche l'épuisait nerveusement comme physiquement, c'était dans les bras de Kanon et dans le rire d'Aiolos qu'il trouvait appui et soulagement. Aujourd'hui comme hier, son camarade du Sagittaire agissait comme un baume et Saga se félicita intérieurement pour la millionième fois d'avoir su gagner sa précieuse amitié.

– Chiche que j'atteins le grand large avant toi !

* * *

Légèrement essoufflés par leurs interminables courses contre les vagues et la marée, les deux adolescents se laissèrent tomber sur le sable fin qui s'empressa de coller à leurs jambes mouillées en une croûte dorée. Tous deux appréciaient particulièrement cette plage tranquille, en contrebas du Sanctuaire, elle aussi à l'intérieur de la barrière de cosmos qui baignait le lieu en tout temps, le rendant impénétrable à quiconque n'avait pas l'aval du Grand Pope. Aiolos s'étala de tout son long, bras écartés comme une étoile de mer, fermant les yeux et soupirant de bien-être.  
– Voilà qui m'a fait du bien ! Je te jure que je dépérissais loin de toute étendue d'eau. Je suis fait pour vivre au bord de l'océan, moi.  
Tout en tordant ses longues mèches céruléennes gorgées d'eau, Saga ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil appréciatif au corps bronzé et musclé étendu à côté de lui. Aussi beau qu'une statue grecque, le jeune Sagittaire qui, en plus, alliait de multiples qualités de cœur à sa perfection physique, faisait tourner bien des têtes au Domaine Sacré. Il n'en tirait pourtant ni gloire ni profit, pas vaniteux pour un sou et fidèle jusqu'au bout des ongles. Sa petite amie attitrée, la jolie Hanta du Dauphin, n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Mais... ce matin, Aiolos n'avait pas été voir le Chevalier d'Argent : il avait expliqué être sur le point de se mettre à la recherche de son meilleur ami dès son sortir de sa maison. Se pourrait-il que...

La voix de son pair tira soudain Saga de sa rêverie.  
– Tu crois qu'on a le temps de faire une sieste ? Maître Chiron n'a rien prévu pour moi aujourd'hui, mais peut-être que tu as des choses à faire ?  
– Je suis libre jusqu'à l'heure de midi. Maître Lacyon a passé la soirée chez Erra du Cancer, hier, et il dormait encore quand j'ai quitté le temple. On ne commencera rien avant le début de l'après-midi.  
– Tant mieux, comme ça on n'est pas pressés, se réjouit Aiolos en s'étirant.

C'était peut-être l'instant ou jamais. Prenant une grande inspiration, Saga interrogea son ami d'un ton qu'il espérait égal.  
– Tu penses encore parfois à Rashnu ?  
Il ne regardait pas Aiolos.

Celui-ci ne répondit d'abord rien, comme si la question l'avait envoyé voyager très loin dans le passé et qu'il s'y était perdu. Il finit toutefois par se redresser pour faire face à la mer, lui aussi, et entoura ses genoux de ses bras.  
– Ca m'arrive.  
Le silence plana entre eux un bon moment. Saga ne savait pas comment le rompre, ne voulant surtout pas risquer de blesser son ami par un mot maladroit mais cherchant désespérément un moyen d'obtenir des réponses aux questions qui le taraudaient. Il n'avait pas réellement le choix : pour Kanon, et pour ses rêves, il devait poursuivre. Mais ce fut son ami qui relança la conversation.  
– Et toi ?  
– Ca m'arrive aussi, improvisa l'apprenti des Gémeaux alors que sa conscience lui en voulait déjà de mentir ainsi effrontément à son compagnon toujours si sincère – et à ce sujet-là. Finalement, je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qui s'était passé...  
Il espérait qu'Aiolos rebondirait sur cet aveu et compléterait de lui-même les souvenirs fragmentaires de son camarade, épargnant ainsi à Saga de devoir le questionner plus précisément.  
– Je ne t'ai jamais raconté ?  
– Tu sais bien que non.  
C'était vrai. Trop choqué avant l'enterrement et ne souhaitant qu'oublier le drame après, Aiolos avait soigneusement veillé à oblitérer tout rappel de ces événements tragiques et n'en avait pas reparlé une seule fois, pas même à son meilleur ami. Pour Chiron surtout, il avait dû aller de l'avant sans attendre.  
– Tu veux que je le fasse ?  
– Oui, s'il te plaît.  
Que tout était toujours facile avec Aiolos... ! Une bouffée de tendresse quasi fraternelle l'envahit et il posa la main sur celle de son alter ego, autant pour lui témoigner son affection que pour l'encourager à s'exprimer. Beaucoup plus tactile encore que lui, le Sagittaire ne s'étonna pas de ce geste et entrecroisa instinctivement leurs doigts.  
– Je ne sais pas plus que les autres ce qui est réellement arrivé. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que quelque chose a dû se produire entre le moment où j'ai quitté Rashnu et celui où il a débarqué au Colisée. Il n'aurait pas fait ça, sinon. Pas lui, jamais. Il n'avait vraiment rien d'un fou ni d'un rebelle.

Ce matin-là, Rashnu et lui avaient quitté leur temple ensemble dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, impatients d'aller s'entraîner dans la grande arène. Leur maître avait promis de leur enseigner à manipuler l'arc d'or du Sagittaire, pour peu que leurs prestations à l'entraînement soient à la hauteur, et les deux adolescents étaient bien décidés à lui prouver qu'ils étaient prêts à passer à la vitesse supérieure et à avoir l'honneur de décocher l'une des flèches mythiques.

D'un an son aîné, Rashnu avait été le premier élève de Chiron et était tout naturellement devenu comme le grand frère d'Aiolos, une fois celui-ci confié à son maître. S'il avait été contrarié de voir un autre prétendant à la même armure que lui poser ses valises au Sanctuaire, le jeune Syrien n'en avait jamais rien montré. Au contraire : il paraissait toujours extrêmement fier des progrès de son benjamin et, à chaque succès de son condisciple, son enthousiasme était aussi grand que si la réussite avait été sienne . Beau joueur, il possédait en outre un sens aigu de l'honneur qui avait toujours impressionné tant Aiolos que Saga lorsque ce dernier les rejoignait pour une joute. Absolument rien dans son attitude ou dans sa personnalité n'aurait pu laisser ne fût-ce que supposer qu'un jour il se retournerait contre ses pairs.

Et pourtant, ce onze juillet...

En chemin pour le Colisée, Aiolos et Rashnu s'était séparés au temple de la Vierge, se promettant de se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard en bas du domaine. Le premier avait tranquillement continué son chemin à travers le Zodiaque d'Or, sans se presser, alors que le second faisait une halte dans la sixième maison, afin de rendre un livre à son propriétaire. Eleazar de la Vierge possédait une bibliothèque impressionnante, fournie et variée, et il était toujours d'accord pour prêter quelque ouvrage aux jeunes gens qui le sollicitaient, souhaitant parfaire l'éducation de leur esprit. Rien ne faisait plus plaisir à ce chevalier lettré que de partager son savoir et de transmettre son goût pour la littérature à la génération future. Aussi, lorsqu'Aiolos n'avait pas vu Rashnu arriver à leur point de rendez-vous à l'heure dite, il avait simplement haussé les épaules, songeant que son ami s'était engagé dans une discussion palpitante avec le Chevalier d'Or, qu'il révérait autant que Chiron. Il avait alors pris le chemin de l'arène, où il pensait que Rashnu le rejoindrait peu après. En l'attendant, il en profiterait pour s'échauffer avec les autres apprentis déjà au travail et, qui sait, peut-être que cette mise en condition supplémentaire pourrait lui donner l'avantage dans son combat d'exercice contre son aîné ?

Trois novices étaient présents, attendant leurs maîtres respectifs, excités comme des puces à l'idée de faire leurs premières prises. Aiolos ne les connaissait pas : ils devaient être arrivés au Sanctuaire peu de jours auparavant. Deux d'entre eux étaient encore des bambins, hauts comme trois pommes, et le troisième, une petite fille à la toison de feu, ne semblait pas avoir plus de six ans. L'apprenti Sagittaire avait salué Evita, disciple du Chevalier de la Boussole, et Charilaos, qui briguait l'armure de Bronze du Sextant et allait passer l'épreuve pour l'obtenir la semaine suivante. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers les apprentis d'Argent, avec qui il s'entendait bien : Adil, élève de la Petite Ourse, et Malee, élève du Téléscope, qui formaient un joli couple bien assorti, ainsi qu'Agnel, l'élève français de l'imposant Chevalier de la Grue. C'était avec ce dernier qu'Aiolos avait décidé de s'entraîner un peu, le temps pour Rashnu de faire son apparition. Il était en train de s'appliquer à éviter l'écharpe qu'Agnel lançait dans tous les sens autour de lui, déjà à Mach 2, avec l'espoir de l'y enserrer, lorsqu'une exclamation de terreur lui avait fait tourner la tête.

– C'était la petite fille aux cheveux rouges. Elle hurlait. Les deux autres enfants étaient déjà morts et elle pataugeait dans leur sang. Elle est tombée quelques secondes après. Puis ça a été au tour de Malee, qui s'est interposée pour essayer de protéger Adil, mais elle n'avait aucune chance, même si elle était déjà bien avancée dans sa formation de Chevalier d'Argent. Ils sont morts de façon atroce, je te passe les détails.

Aiolos serrait les poings à ces souvenirs, broyant les doigts de Saga entre les siens. Mais l'apprenti des Gémeaux ne se sentait pas le droit de retirer sa main meurtrie alors qu'il était responsable de la souffrance que ces pensées pénibles ravivaient dans le cœur de son ami.  
– J'ai tenté d'intervenir, évidemment. Je me suis mis devant Rashnu. Je voulais lui parler, mais quand j'ai vu ses yeux – Ce n'était plus son regard. C'était celui de quelqu'un d'autre : un fou, un assassin, un possédé... Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'ait reconnu. Alors... j'ai attaqué. J'ai lancé un Atomic Thunderbolt mais il a réussi à le contrer. Evidemment, il connaissait tout de cette technique, mieux que moi peut-être ! Il me l'a renvoyé en pleine tête, avec une force... ! Je me suis évanoui.

Un moment plus tard, les yeux d'Aiolos s'étaient rouverts sur la scène d'un véritable carnage. Pas un des jeunes gens qui s'entraînaient peu auparavant avec enthousiasme n'était encore debout – en vie. Les huit corps mutilés gisaient au sol, ainsi que celui de Rashnu devant lequel Chiron était agenouillé, anéanti. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre alternative pour endiguer la folie meurtrière qui s'était emparée de son disciple : il lui avait fallu l'abattre. Submergé par le chagrin, le Chevalier d'Or avait mis des mois avant de sortir de son atonie.  
– Tu comprends, aller au combat et y faire des victimes... Je ne crois pas que ce soit la même chose.  
– Je suis vraiment désolé, répondit Saga d'une voix douce.  
– On a dit qu'il avait perdu la raison, mais je suis sûr que ce n'était pas le cas. Quand le Chevalier du Verseau est venu me relever, je lui ai dit que Rashnu s'était arrêté au temple de la Vierge, et qu'avant cela il était parfaitement sain d'esprit. J'ai raconté la même chose au Grand Pope un peu plus tard.

Une assemblée officieuse s'était ensuite tenue dans la maison du Sagittaire et Aiolos, oublié de tous dans l'agitation frénétique qui régnait, avait entendu une partie du conciliabule. Eleazar de la Vierge était le dernier à avoir vu Rashnu avant qu'il ne surgisse au Colisée : les maisons du Lion et du Bélier étaient vides lorsqu'il les avait franchies, tout le monde dormait encore dans celle du Cancer, et ni Lacyon des Gémeaux, ni Dyaus du Taureau n'avaient ressenti la moindre étincelle de haine dans le cosmos du jeune garçon alors qu'il traversait leurs demeures, aussi ne s'étaient-ils pas portés à sa rencontre une fois son aura familière reconnue. S'était-il passé quelque chose au sixième temple ? Ou après la maison du Taureau ? Si l'étrange chevalier des Gémeaux, dont certains mettaient la santé mentale en doute, pouvait s'être trompé, ce n'était pas le cas du Taureau, que tout le monde savait lucide, rationnel et intègre jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

Aiolos se rappelait très clairement la manière dont Eleazar avait essayé de clamer son innocence : calmement, sans un mot plus haut que l'autre. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait rien décelé d'inhabituel dans le comportement de l'adolescent, qui avait quitté sa maison peu de temps après y être entré, le temps de lui rendre son livre et d'échanger quelques mots courtois. Mais Tintagel du Capricorne et Andvari des Poissons n'avaient pas voulu s'en laisser compter. Furieux et sanguins, les deux plus proches amis de Chiron s'en étaient violemment pris à Eleazar. Celui-ci n'avait pas riposté lorsque ses alter egos l'avaient projeté contre un mur et il semblait à Aiolos qu'il était prêt à se laisser frapper encore, lorsque leur Pope était arrivé et avait mis fin à la scène, emmenant le sixième gardien avec lui pour un entretien privé.  
– Et ensuite, il a convoqué un Chrusos Sunagein... murmura Saga, presque pour lui-même. Et ils ont tous jugé le Chevalier de la Vierge coupable.  
Aiolos hocha la tête.  
– Le Chevalier du Capricorne est revenu avec mon maître, après la réunion. Je l'ai entendu crier, révolté qu'il s'en soit si bien sorti. Il aurait voulu un châtiment plus dur qu'un bannissement. Mais il paraît que le Grand Pope ne pouvait pas le faire exécuter ni l'enfermer à vie, car il n'y avait aucune preuve, juste des suspicions.  
– Mais pourquoi, alors, est-ce qu'il lui a ôté...  
Saga se mordit la langue et se reprit, se rappelant de justesse que l'ablation du cosmos d'Eleazar n'avait pas été rendue publique.  
– Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'ont exilé, s'ils n'avaient aucune preuve ?  
Il faudrait qu'il raconte tout cela à Kanon, au plus vite. Son frère penserait peut-être à une manière de clarifier cette zone d'ombre.  
– Je ne sais pas. Tu imagines bien que je n'ai pas remis le sujet sur le tapis avec mon maître... J'ai espéré de tout cœur qu'il oublie.

Dans un soupir, Aiolos lâcha la main de son ami et se remit debout sur le sable.  
– Ca m'a valu des semaines de cauchemars, toutes les nuits sans exception. Mais maintenant ça va. Enfin, ça allait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, corrigea-t-il avec un sourire un peu triste.  
– Je ne voulais pas...  
– Non, arrête. Si ça me coûte quelques nuits blanches, tant pis. Il fallait bien qu'un jour ça sorte. Et je préfère que ce soit avec toi.  
Saga se leva à son tour, à la fois touché et mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il avait fait parler Aiolos pour de mauvaises raisons, égoïstes, et le poinçon de la honte laissa une petite empreinte sur son cœur.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Temple des Gémeaux_

Lacyon n'avait jamais été très matinal : le voir émerger de ses quartiers avant dix heures relevait presque de l'impossible. Aussi Saga se savait-il tranquille d'aller et venir à sa guise, dès le lever du soleil, sans craindre de devoir donner d'embarrassantes explications à son maître. Avec le temple du Bélier désert, seul Dyaus serait au courant de ses sorties, et il ne pensait pas que le Chevalier du Taureau se montrerait curieux outre mesure. Kanon aurait peut-être pu lui en vouloir s'il n'avait pas lui-même participé à l'élaboration de ce plan. Il chérissait habituellement ces moments de répit où son frère n'était pris ni par son entraînement à l'extérieur, ni par une activité avec son ami Aiolos – des instants de grâce. Mais une curiosité bien naturelle et une envie encore plus pressante de voir son jumeau enfin découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire qui le taraudait l'avaient convaincu que sacrifier ces quelques heures serait un moindre mal.

Sitôt habillé d'une tunique et d'un pantalon propres et chaussé de ses traditionnelles sandales, Saga passa sans bruit dans la petite chambre de Kanon, contiguë à la sienne, afin de l'informer de son départ. Son cadet, sur le dos, un bras replié sous la nuque et ses cheveux d'éther répandus tout autour de lui, dormait encore du sommeil du juste. Lui non plus n'était pas un lève-tôt, en tout cas bien moins que Saga, qui devait batailler chaque matin qui suivait une nuit passée dans ses bras pour pouvoir s'extirper du lit, sous les imprécations ronchonnes d'un Kanon encore à moitié assoupi. Il contempla un instant le visage de son jumeau dans la demi-pénombre. Qu'il ressemblait au petit garçon qu'il était il y a quelques années, lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses rêves, bien loin de toute contrariété et de toute contrainte, dans un monde où il était libre de devenir qui il souhaitait être. Les imaginait-il à deux, dans l'espace infini de son univers onirique, ou y marchait-il seul, enfin débarrassé de l'ombre pesante de son aîné ? Si c'était ce dernier cas... Saga ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, même si, forcément, cette pensée lui déchirait le coeur. Il ne saurait cependant jamais ce qu'il en était réellement : ils partageaient tout, mais Kanon ne lui racontait pas ses rêves. Par pudeur, peut-être, ou par miséricorde ?

Un œil bleu, étonnamment alerte à cette heure indue, s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de Saga debout à côté du lit.  
– Tu pars déjà ?  
– Il est six heures.  
Kanon s'étira comme un chat.  
– Tu n'oublies pas tout ce qu'on a prévu, hein ? Le but, c'est de lui faire cracher le morceau à propos de cette foutue armure. De préférence sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Tu fais semblant de t'intéresser à lui, tu le brosses dans le sens du poil, « oh quel puits de savoir », tout ça...  
– J'essaierai de me montrer digne de mon prof de manipulation.  
Son frère eut un sourire prédateur.  
– C'est ça. Saint Saga doit apprendre que parfois, la fin justifie les moyens. Tu verras, après quelques essais, ça te viendra naturellement.  
– Tu parles d'expérience, je suppose, s'amusa son vis-à-vis.  
– Bien sûr ! Je pratique dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Et à ce propos...  
Il arbora un air enjôleur et sa voix se fit caressante.  
– Je pourrai prendre ta place ce soir, pour célébrer la nouvelle armure de Sven... du Compas ? Les apprentis d'Argent organisent une petite fête et tu y as été invité. J'aimerais vraiment bien y aller, si ça ne te fait rien, mon frère chéri adoré.  
Saga ne pouvait rien refuser à son jumeau. Par amour et culpabilité, il lui cédait toujours tout. Kanon n'avait même pas besoin d'essayer de le manœuvrer, ils le savaient tous les deux, ce qui n'empêchait pas son benjamin de tout de même s'amuser à faire semblant d'obtenir ces petites victoires par lui-même.  
– Si tu me promets de faire très attention à tes moindres mots et gestes, pour ne pas que l'incident de la dernière fois se reproduise... Et que tu es sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de Chevalier d'Or.  
– Non non, c'est réservé aux apprentis d'Argent. Et à toi, bien sûr, qui es si bien intégré dans leur groupe, grâce à moi d'ailleurs ! Ce n'est donc que justice que je puisse y aller !

A nouveau, Saga capitula, au mépris de la prudence, de ses craintes que ce jeu dangereux ne se retourne un jour contre eux, des avertissements pourtant on ne peut plus clairs de leur maître. Sans exception, lorsqu'il devait choisir entre écouter les mises en garde de sa raison et faire plaisir à l'autre moitié de son âme, tout cela ne comptait pas.  
– Très bien.  
Ce qui comptait, en revanche, c'était l'éclat de satisfaction qui faisait briller les yeux de Kanon comme des joyaux malgré l'obscurité, et les bras qui se nouaient dans son cou.

* * *

_Cap Myria_

Il se rappelait que l'ancien Chevalier de la Vierge aimait, à l'époque, se promener dans le Domaine Sacré lorsque celui-ci s'éveillait à peine, l'aurore peignant le ciel de l'Attique d'une délicate palette d'oranges et de roses. Presque tous les jours, il passait dans le temple des Gémeaux bien avant que Kanon ou Lacyon n'aient émergé. Parfois Saga, déjà prêt, l'y croisait, tout heureux d'échanger quelques mots avec ce grand homme. Rien que des banalités – le temps, l'avancement de son entraînement – mais le fait même qu'Eleazar prît la peine de s'arrêter une minute et de s'enquérir de lui était déjà quelque chose. Tous les Chevaliers d'Or ne se souciaient pas des disciples de leurs collègues, à l'instar d'Andvari des Poissons, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le petit Aphrodite qu'il couvait fièrement et n'avait jamais daigné abaisser son regard hautain vers Saga.

Un quart d'heure seulement après que l'adolescent eut rejoint le sommet du Cap et se fut assis sur le rocher même où il avait trouvé l'exilé quelques jours auparavant, celui-ci fit son apparition. Il rentrait visiblement d'une baignade matinale et son sourire, qui paraissait authentique, donna à Saga l'impression qu'il était sincèrement heureux qu'il fût revenu lui parler. Peut-être n'avait-il guère l'occasion de rompre la solitude à laquelle son bannissement et la retraite isolée qu'il s'était choisie le condamnaient ? D'un mouvement de tête imaginaire, Saga chassa les embryons de remords qui, déjà, devançant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, s'immisçaient à la lisière de sa conscience alors qu'il suivait Eleazar jusqu'au cabanon en pierres sèches qu'il habitait à présent. Le maître des lieux, lui désignant une chaise, s'excusa :  
– Si tu veux bien m'attendre cinq minutes, je me douche et je suis à toi.

Pendant que son hôte disparaissait dans la salle de bain, l'apprenti promena autour de lui un regard intrigué. La minuscule pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait faisait à la fois office de salon, de salle à manger et de cuisine, et chaque centimètre de surface disponible était utilisé au maximum. Des livres de toutes épaisseurs s'empilaient presque jusqu'au plafond, le long des murs, sur la table, en équilibre instable sur un tabouret, et même posés directement sur le sol dallé. Des toiles de tailles et de styles très variés, de la nature morte à l'art abstrait, leur disputaient le peu d'espace utilisable et le chevalet de bois, rangé dans un coin près d'une lucarne, suffisait pour indiquer à Saga que les tableaux étaient du pinceau même d'Eleazar. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut sans nul doute le pupitre couvert de partitions qui faisait face à la seule fenêtre réelle de la maisonnette, donnant sur le large.  
– Je me suis mis à la musique pour combler mes longues heures d'isolement. J'ai appris le violon en autodidacte ces quatre dernières années. C'est un instrument précis et exigeant qui ne se laisse pas dompter facilement. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais le maîtriser a occupé beaucoup de mes journées et m'a fourni un but.

A présent vêtu de gris, ses longs cheveux blancs encore mouillés sagement maintenus en queue de cheval, Eleazar se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit l'armoire encastrée sous le plan de travail.  
– Tu as déjà pris ton petit-déjeuner ?  
Saga fit non de la tête, un peu intimidé.  
– On disait, à l'époque, que je n'étais pas un trop mauvais cuisinier. Tu aimes la cuisine espagnole ?  
– Je ne sais pas... je n'ai jamais goûté.  
– Hum, ce cher Lacyon me déçoit. Tout Chevalier d'Or qui se respecte devrait maîtriser l'art de la paëlla, entre le septième sens et la vitesse de la lumière, plaisanta-t-il d'un ton léger tout en déposant une poêle sur la vieille cuisinière.  
– C'est que... Maître Lacyon... ne cuisine pas souvent.  
A vrai dire, il ne cuisinait pas du tout depuis plusieurs années, et les jumeaux avaient dû eux-mêmes apprendre à se débrouiller pour manger – et le faire manger. C'était Kanon qui, d'ordinaire, était de corvée repas, ayant plus de temps libre que son frère. Ce rôle ne lui plaisait absolument pas et il ne se privait jamais de le faire savoir à son aîné, mais il s'en acquittait tout de même, ne fût-ce que pour qu'ils aient tous les trois quelque chose dans l'estomac. Eleazar ne commenta pas cette révélation, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui lui faisait face avant de reporter son attention sur ses œufs.  
– Tu es Grec, non ? As-tu déjà quitté la Grèce ?  
– Non. Maître Lacyon... n'aime pas vraiment voyager.  
Saga se mordit la lèvre inférieure, embarrassé. Les deux phrases qu'il avait prononcées depuis son arrivée dans le cabanon ressemblaient à des critiques envers son mentor, comme s'il ne savait faire que se plaindre et qu'il en avait le droit. Il était pourtant venu en conquérant et ne souhaitait pas donner l'impression qu'il avait des réclamations à faire valoir envers le Chevalier des Gémeaux ou besoin d'une oreille à laquelle se confier. Furieux contre lui-même, il décida de reprendre le fil de sa mission : c'était lui qui devait tirer les vers du nez à Eleazar, et pas l'inverse. Ce dernier, pas plus que tout à l'heure, ne releva la remarque de Saga. Il se borna à lui fourrer entre les mains une assiette d'œufs frits, de jambon blanc et de pain grillé, avant de déposer une bouteille d'huile d'olive devant lui ainsi qu'une tasse de café au lait fumant.

– Puis-je te poser une question ?  
Les yeux pâles, tranquilles et indulgents, s'éclairèrent encore lorsque Saga hocha la tête sans mot dire, songeant qu'un non ne serait pas très stratégique s'il voulait l'amener à lui raconter ce qu'il souhaitait par la suite.  
– C'est Jian qui m'a succédé en tant que Chevalier de la Vierge, n'est-ce pas ? L'as-tu déjà vu en armure ?  
Il ne s'attendait pas à une interrogation de ce type.  
– Oui, régulièrement.  
– Décris-la-moi, s'il te plaît. Ca fait quatre ans que je me demande comment elle a changé maintenant que c'est Jian qui la porte.  
– Vous saviez qui vous avait remplacé ?  
Eleazar eut un petit sourire.  
– J'ai perdu mon cosmos mais pas mes facultés de raisonnement. C'était le seul parmi mes disciples qui aurait pu prétendre à une armure d'Or au moment où j'ai été banni. Etonnamment, c'était le plus jeune d'entre eux. Il n'avait que quinze ans mais sa sagesse et ses dons étaient prodigieux. Je l'avais laissé à Compostelle, où je l'entraînais, mais j'étais sûr qu'on le ferait revenir dès que possible pour prendre ma place.  
La fierté qui perçait dans la voix de l'exilé déconcertait quelque peu Saga, qui ne l'avait pas anticipée. Si lui-même avait été traité de la même manière que l'ancien chevalier, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de ressentir autre chose que de l'amertume par rapport à son passé et aux gens qui l'avaient peuplé.  
– Il a été désigné plus ou moins un an après votre départ... forcé. Depuis, il a lui-même un apprenti, un petit Indien de bientôt huit ans.

– Et je parie qu'il est, lui aussi, devenu proche du Pope.  
Un voile de mélancolie assourdit légèrement le timbre d'Eleazar alors qu'il prononçait ces mots et que son regard s'immobilisait sur un magnifique chapelet catholique, accroché bien en évidence à son pupitre de musicien. Fait de perles bleu velouté chatoyantes sous le soleil qui entrait à flots par la fenêtre ouverte, l'objet paraissait tenir une place particulière dans le cœur de son propriétaire qui le fixait maintenant avec douleur.  
– Shion me l'avait offert un jour, pour mon anniversaire. Les grains sont en saphir du Cachemire, une pierre rare d'un coût inestimable et d'une beauté sans pareil. Il me l'avait fait faire spécialement, lors de l'un de ses voyages dans l'Himalaya. Il savait l'importance que la prière, et ma religion, avaient dans ma vie. Le bleu est, comme tu le sais sûrement, la couleur de la spiritualité, de l'infini, de la fidélité. Il trouvait que c'était le cadeau parfait pour un Chevalier... un homme... un ami tel que moi.  
Ses yeux transparents quittèrent un instant le rosaire pour se perdre dans les nuages que l'on apercevait à travers la vitre mais, comme malgré lui, ils revinrent presqu'aussitôt vers le chapelet tandis qu'il poursuivait, descendant dans les octaves.  
– J'aurais dû m'en débarrasser, et pourtant je l'ai gardé. Il me nargue tous les jours que Dieu fait, me rappelant le choix de Shion. Mais... il m'évoque aussi des choses auxquelles j'ai beaucoup tenu et une page que je ne suis pas encore prêt à tourner. Malheureusement, j'ai bonne mémoire.

Saga ne savait quoi répondre face à cette tristesse dépouillée et à ce sentiment de nostalgie dont il percevait les vagues. C'était donc cela, un Chevalier que sa chevalerie avait rejeté ? Une homme ébréché, brisé par endroits, qui après avoir vécu le destin le plus extraordinaire qui soit, choisi entre des millions pour un rôle unique au monde, se trouvait oublié des dieux comme de ses pairs ? Comment passait-on d'un temple sur le Zodiaque d'Or à une cabane grande comme un timbre poste au fin fond de la nature ? D'un statut d'idole garante de la paix universelle à celui de paria solitaire, plus humble que le plus humble humain ? Comment une chute d'une telle hauteur ne tuait-elle pas ? Mais il était vrai qu'ils étaient des surhommes, entraînés depuis qu'ils savaient tenir sur leurs jambes à résister à tous les coups, même les plus violents, et à se relever encore et toujours. Il pensa soudain à Milo et à sa fracture de la veille, qui n'était pas la première et ne serait pas non plus la dernière, pour la Cause, pour le Bien, pour les Autres. Pour qu'un jour tout ce qu'il gagnerait au sacrifice de son sang pendant tant d'années lui soit repris, parce que le Grand Pope déciderait que des suppositions étaient suffisantes à le condamner, lui volant la seule chose qu'il avait construite dans sa vie – son rôle auprès d'Athéna.

Interrompant le fil de ses pensées d'un rire aérien, le Chevalier déchu se tourna à nouveau vers lui, son visage redevenu serein, comme s'il avait déjà oublié quel sort était le sien et s'amusait soudain du tour inattendu que sa vie avait pris.  
– Alors, tu veux bien me décrire l'armure ?

* * *

_Star Hill_

Le plafond de nuages laiteux dépassé, la voûte céleste se révéla dans toute sa splendeur, parfaitement claire, criblée de milliers d'étoiles. Sur le fond sombre aux légers reflets violets du ciel de cette fin de printemps, les constellations étincelaient, parfaitement reconnaissables à qui savait les lire. De l'Hydre Femelle à l'ouest au Petit Cheval à l'est, les étranges arabesques stellaires étaient au rendez-vous, comme pour récompenser le vieux Pope d'être parvenu jusque là malgré l'escarpement du pic rocheux et l'affaiblissement de son corps deux fois centenaire. Pouvoir déchiffrer l'avenir devait se mériter.

Shion se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol pierreux avec une quinte de toux qui le secoua durant de longues minutes. Il peinait à reprendre son souffle dans la nuit que l'altitude rendait glaciale et pauvre en air.

_Nous devrions rentrer. Tu n'es vraiment pas en état, Vénérable Shion. Tu n'aurais pas dû quitter ton lit aujourd'hui, alors que tu n'es pas tout à fait guéri._

_Castor est proche de son coucher : c'est peut-être le dernier jour où l'on peut observer les Gémeaux... Regarde, Pollux se fond déjà presque avec l'horizon. La constellation ne sera plus visible pendant des mois, et lors de son lever héliaque, il sera peut-être trop tard..._

_Je sais l'importance de tes prédictions mais je ne crois pas que tu aies lu dans les étoiles que tu devais mourir aujourd'hui d'une pneumonie._

_Hamal ne m'a encore rien dit... Mais en septembre, elle reviendra, et alors peut-être..._

_S'il te plaît, fais ce que tu dois. Mais dans une demi-heure, je te ramène auprès de Mû._

D'une main ferme qui contrastait avec la douceur de son regard, Jian imposa au Bélier sa propre cape par-dessus le manteau de laine qu'il portait, avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres pour lui laisser tout l'espace dont il avait besoin afin d'entrer en communion avec les astres et démêler les nœuds de la fatalité. Star Hill n'était normalement accessible qu'aux popes et aux successeurs que ceux-ci s'étaient choisis, ce que ne serait jamais le jeune Chevalier de la Vierge. Mais Shion, terriblement affaibli par l'âge et un vilain coup de froid qui s'était installé la semaine précédente dans ses poumons, avait eu besoin d'assistance pour escalader la montagne sacrée. Il savait pouvoir compter sur la discrétion absolue de son compagnon.

Alors que Jian ne le quittait pas des yeux, prêt à accourir au moindre signe de faiblesse, le Grand Pope tourna son visage parcheminé vers la constellation des Gémeaux que les nuages grignotaient de seconde en seconde, puisqu'elle descendait lentement mais sûrement vers son repos estival. D'abord Pollux, qui disparaîtrait la première. C'était elle, de toute façon, que Shion voulait sonder ce soir. Il savait déjà que Castor, l'étrange étoile multiple, ne lui révélerait rien de particulier, se contentant de briller d'un éclat égal à droite de sa jumelle comme elle le faisait depuis des années sans que la moindre variation fût à noter. En revanche, la géante orange scintillait de manière erratique depuis un certain temps, signe de mauvais présage et de défaillance. Mais comment l'interpréter ? Il y avait seize ans, après sa subite disparition, elle avait pourtant retrouvé une constance qui lui avait fait défaut depuis des décennies, laissant le Pope espérer que les choses allaient peut-être finalement s'arranger.

Un long moment, Shion scruta l'horizon, tentant de comprendre quelle prophétie tirer des variations de cette constellation qui, à elle seule, lui avait causé plus de cheveux gris que toutes les autres réunies depuis qu'il dirigeait le Sanctuaire et qui, il l'avait senti, allait être la clé d'une nouvelle tragédie. Basculant la tête en arrière, il embrassa ensuite des yeux l'ensemble du firmament. Tant de « pourquoi » et de « comment » se trouvaient inscrits là-haut... Son cœur se glaça soudain dans sa poitrine.

Une seconde plus tard, Jian s'agenouillait aux côtés du vieil homme transi qui dirigea sur lui un regard rose découragé, enrobé de tristes reproches.

_Tu savais ?_

Le Chevalier de la Vierge hocha la tête.

_Ne t'en fais pas, mon ami. Je serai à tes côtés tout au long des épreuves à venir. J'en aurai le temps._

_Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Je pensais... Je pensais que ce dernier coup de poignard me serait épargné. _

_Fais-moi confiance. Et en attendant, ne dis rien. Je suis là et je vais bien._

_Sais-tu seulement combien de proches on peut perdre, en 246 ans...?_

_Prends mon bras. Je te reconduis chez toi._

Avec son aide, Shion se remit péniblement debout, tous ses os gelés de l'intérieur et ses muscles raides. Chaque montée à Star Hill le voûtait un peu plus, ajoutant sur ses épaules un poids supplémentaire. Il se sentait usé jusqu'à la corde.

_Je comprends maintenant mieux Lacyon... Moi aussi, j'ai terriblement froid..._

_Lacyon n'était qu'un enfant. Il a subi sans comprendre._

_Tu crois que moi, j'ai choisi tout cela ? La seule fois où j'ai pris une décision par moi-même, sans suivre les étoiles... Tu sais bien qu'un drame va en découler._

_Viens. Si Mû s'éveille, il s'inquiétera._

Au-dessus d'eux, dans la constellation de la Vierge, la rivière de galaxies étirait ses magnifiques volutes vertes qui paraissaient tourbillonner en un spectacle saisissant alors que Spica, son étoile majeure, semblait, en comparaison, avoir énormément pâli.

* * *

_Quartier des Apprentis d'Argent_

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé.

Le repas avait été délicieux et, l'ouzo traditionnel et les autres boissons alcoolisées aidant, l'ambiance s'était rapidement réchauffée dans le baraquement, déliant les langues, facilitant les rires, réinjectant de l'énergie dans les veines des jeunes gens épuisés. Sven du Compas, avec son regard d'aigle, présidait la grande tablée, fier comme Artaban. Son épreuve finale avait été immensément difficile, lui coûtant presque la vie, mais il avait réussi : il était à présent Chevalier. Derrière sa chaise, l'urne d'Argent luisait, attirant les regards envieux de bon nombre de ses camarades. C'était la dernière fois qu'il dînait avec ses amis. Dès le lendemain matin, il prendrait possession de la chambre qui l'attendait dans un autre bâtiment, avec les guerriers confirmés de son rang. Apprécié de tous les présents, qui se réjouissaient sincèrement de son succès, l'Estonien espérait retrouver prochainement la plupart de ces visages souriants de l'autre côté du Colisée. Tous ne réussiraient pas à gagner une armure, il en était conscient, et nombre d'entre eux abandonneraient même sûrement avant. Mais peut-être pourraient-ils alors encore devenir gardes, ou briguer le Bronze...

Kanon, lui, ne voulait surtout pas se poser ce genre de question. S'il s'échappait du temple des Gémeaux pour se mêler à d'autres apprentis, c'était avant tout pour se changer les idées. Pour échanger des blagues que trouvaient drôles les adolescents de leur âge et les potins qui circulaient dans le Sanctuaire, rigoler bêtement des bourdes des uns et des autres, commenter avec légèreté les histoires de cœur et préférences de chacune et chacun. Et c'était tout. Son frère ne comprenait absolument pas ce besoin impérieux qu'il avait de s'étourdir de futilités au mépris de sa sécurité mais Saga n'était pas à sa place, séquestré dans sa propre vie. Kanon se savait injuste de réfléchir ainsi, car son jumeau lui non plus n'avait rien demandé lorsque, leurs parents décédés peu après leur premier anniversaire, ils avaient tous les deux été amenés au Sanctuaire. Mais... Mais voilà.

Alors il avait un peu trop bu, déjà, lorsque la fête prit un tournant moins plaisant, ramenant les complications à l'avant-plan. Le dîner terminé, de petits groupes s'étaient formés autour des tables, suivant les affinités, et on jouait aux cartes, on rigolait, on discutait plus tranquillement ou même on dansait dans un coin, selon les tempéraments. Kanon faisait partie des joueurs, s'enthousiasmant bruyamment pour une partie de chasse-cœurs avec trois autres garçons, quand il vit la porte de la salle, à l'opposé de la pièce, s'ouvrir sur la forme menue et le visage masqué de Hanta du Dauphin. _Et merde..._ Que faisait-elle là ? C'était une soirée d'au revoir aux apprentis, pas un rassemblement de Chevaliers. Se désintéressant instantanément de ses cartes, Kanon l'observa se faufiler entre les convives pour aller glisser un mot à l'oreille de Sven. Celui-ci, le sourire lui mangeant la figure, semblait particulièrement heureux de la voir là, comme le prouva quelques secondes plus tard l'étreinte dans laquelle il la serra. _Et re-merde..._ Derrière Hanta, la silhouette athlétique d'Aiolos venait de faire son apparition. Il serra la main au héros du jour, le gratifiant également d'une tape amicale dans le dos pour le féliciter de son exploit, avant de passer le bras autour des épaules d'ébène de sa petite amie pour aller saluer d'autres jeunes gens, se rapprochant dangereusement de la table derrière laquelle Kanon était pétrifié. Que faire ? Jamais Aiolos ne se laisserait tromper. Il connaissait intimement Saga depuis toujours et saurait tout de suite que celui qu'il avait en face de lui n'était qu'un sosie. Certes, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, étant l'exact miroir l'un de l'autre dans une symétrie parfaite, mais les inflexions de leurs voix, certaines expressions de leurs visages, l'éclat de leurs yeux... Il ne fallait à aucun prix qu'Aiolos se trouve devant lui.

Les réflexes et l'esprit émoussés par quelques verres d'ouzo de trop, Kanon tournait en rond dans sa tête alors que le couple s'avançait toujours, coupant toute retraite vers l'unique porte. Hanta s'arrêtait chez chacun, leur tendant un rectangle de papier blanc et un crayon. Sans doute une carte que tout le monde pourrait signer et qu'on remettrait à Sven à la fin de la soirée, ou qu'elle déposerait peut-être sur sa nouvelle couche, dans l'autre bâtiment, afin que son ami l'y trouve en s'installant le lendemain. Sans prêter attention aux trois joueurs qui s'impatientaient autour de la table, le Gémeau se mit debout et fit volte face. La fenêtre...

Trop tard. Hanta, la voix pleine de chaleur, était déjà là.  
– Saga ! Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'était plus vus ! Depuis le départ d'Aiolos en Italie, je crois. Tu vas bien ?  
Elle se pencha vers lui et Kanon faillit paniquer. Comment son frère saluait-il le Chevalier du Dauphin ? Voulait-elle une accolade ? Heureusement, la jeune fille, sans attendre ni réponse ni geste, se borna à lui chuchoter quelques mots.  
– Tu veux bien signer la carte, s'il te plaît ? C'est pour faire une surprise à Sven. Je sais que tout le monde lui manquera beaucoup une fois qu'il sera logé avec les autres Argent. Les apprentis sont comme une petite famille très unie !  
– Euh... Oui, bien sûr.  
Il se saisit du stylo qu'elle lui tendait et, repérant un espace libre sur le papier déjà bien chargé, tout en s'exhortant au sang-froid, fit de son mieux pour imiter la signature de son jumeau tandis qu'Aiolos, qui avait fini de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, tournait son regard bleu vers lui.  
– Alors Saga, tu... Mais...  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux dont Kanon ne comprit pas immédiatement le sens.  
– ... Tu es devenu gaucher... ?

* * *

_Temple des Gémeaux_

– Tout ce que tu pourrais me dire, je l'ai déjà pensé. J'aurais dû me rappeler que Sven s'entendait très bien avec Hanta, j'aurais dû réaliser qu'elle viendrait faire un tour à la fête, j'aurais dû prévoir qu'Aiolos l'accompagnerait si c'était le cas... J'aurais dû ne rien boire... J'aurais dû faire semblant d'être droitier comme toi... J'aurais dû ne pas y aller... Tout ça, je le sais ! Je suis désolé, Saga ! Mais c'est fait, maintenant : je ne peux pas retourner en arrière !

Assis sur le lit de son jumeau, la tête dans les mains, Saga ne disait rien, et c'était encore pire.

– Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je m'excuse d'être né, comme ça on aurait été certains que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ?

Le silence, encore. Kanon n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter longtemps.

– Bordel Saga, dis quelque chose ! Fous-moi un pain si tu veux, je le mérite, j'ai merdé, mais réagis au moins !

Avant que son frère ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Lacyon entra dans la pièce et l'atmosphère y devint instantanément étouffante. Saga releva le visage, très inquiet, et Kanon baissa le sien.

Leur maître avait raccompagné Aiolos à la sortie du temple, en silence, une fois celui-ci plus ou moins convaincu que tout allait bien. L'apprenti du Sagittaire était arrivé dans la troisième maison sur les talons de Kanon qui, affolé, s'était précipité dans la chambre de son aîné et littéralement jeté sur lui pour le tirer de son sommeil. En quelques mots hachés, il lui avait résumé la situation – il avait fait une énorme bourde – tout en se déshabillant à toute allure pour que Saga puisse enfiler les vêtements qu'il portait. Puis, caché derrière un pilier, il avait ensuite admiré la manière dont son jumeau les avait tous les deux sauvés, rattrapant une situation dont il ne savait pourtant que des bribes avec une maestria qui forçait le respect. Lorsque le Chevalier des Gémeaux en titre avait fait son apparition, intrigué par les auras perturbées de ses disciples et la présence d'un importun dans son temple, Aiolos était déjà presque persuadé que Saga était en fait ambidextre et que son comportement pour le moins étrange n'était à attribuer qu'à sa trop forte consommation d'alcool – une fois n'était pas coutume. Les doigts de son frère n'avaient pas tremblé tandis que, pour illustrer ses propos, il traçait son nom des deux mains sur un cahier. Il ne se leurrait pas : Aiolos n'était pas tout à fait dupe, ne fût-ce que parce que son ami ne buvait pas d'ordinaire. Mais il était peu probable qu'il suspectât l'existence d'un frère jumeau, et la catastrophe avait donc été évitée. Sans doute le jeune Grec voudrait-il, dans les jours à venir, reparler de tout cela avec Saga et comprendre, mais cela leur laissait le temps de réfléchir à une histoire à lui raconter.

Si Kanon cogitait déjà au futur, parce que c'était dans sa nature, ce n'était pas le cas de son mentor.

– Tu ne sortiras plus jamais d'ici. Plus jamais, tu m'as bien entendu ? Plus jamais !

Le voix rauque de Lacyon était pleine d'une colère brûlante qu'il avait eu bien du mal à contenir tout le temps qu'Aiolos était resté présent.

– Tu n'as aucune idée de la chance que tu as d'être entre ces murs !

Il joignit à son cri un coup d'une violence phénoménale qu'il asséna à Kanon du tranchant de sa main gantée et qui envoya l'adolescent s'écraser le dos au sol. Immédiatement, Saga bondit sur ses pieds et tenta de s'interposer.  
– Maître, je vous en prie, il ne recommencera plus ! Je vous en donne ma parole !  
Kanon, du sang coulant le long de son menton, se redressa à demi.  
– Saga, tire-toi. J'ai fait une connerie et j'assumerai.  
– Kanon...  
– Bouge.

A regrets, son frère s'exécuta lentement, reprenant sa place en arrière, alors que Lacyon s'avançait, tremblant presque de rage.  
– Je t'avais dit que personne ne devait savoir. Je t'avais dit de faire attention !  
Il tendit à nouveau le bras et Kanon s'affaissa une fois de plus comme une poupée de chiffon.  
– Tu mourras dans ce temple, tu y mourras !

Saga ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à la correction magistrale que son maître administra à son cadet pendant de bien trop longues minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures. Si Serket dispensait ses coups à son apprenti de manière presque chirurgicale, sans passion aucune, dans l'unique but de lui enseigner une leçon, il n'en était pas de même pour Lacyon. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux, qui n'était qu'émotions, frappait avec une intensité qu'il contrôlait à peine et un courroux qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, son cosmos agressif aussi bouillant que de la lave en fusion obligeant Saga à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la pierre froide du mur contre ses omoplates. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps l'horrible spectacle de son jumeau recroquevillé en chien de fusil sur le sol, il se cacha les yeux des mains.

Tout le temps que dura ce passage à tabac, Kanon n'émit pas une seule plainte : il empêcha bravement tout gémissement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, conscient que ceux-ci, en plus de faire souffrir Saga inutilement, n'endigueraient de toute façon pas la colère déchaînée de Lacyon. Ce dernier était bien trop loin en-dedans de lui-même pour que quiconque puisse l'en rappeler, perdu au milieu de sa fureur et de son ressentiment.

Finalement, les coups brutaux cessèrent de pleuvoir et le timbre cassé du Chevalier des Gémeaux lança un dernier avertissement:  
– Si tu me désobéis une seule fois, je te tuerai.  
Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en courant alors que Kanon, le regardant disparaître à travers le voile de sang qui couvrait ses paupières, songeait machinalement qu'Erra ne fermerait pas beaucoup l'œil cette nuit-là.

Il sentit encore la main de Saga se poser délicatement sur son bras avant de perdre connaissance.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Palais du Pope_

Debout devant le haute psyché de sa chambre, il inspira un grand coup puis coiffa sa tête grise de son casque de fonction. Les nuits apportaient un répit vital à son équilibre mental. Bien que la précédente eût été particulièrement peu reposante, elle avait tout de même eu le mérite... de ne pas être un jour. Du fond de son lit, il pouvait parfois oublier le faix de responsabilités qui était le sien, et s'il avait de la chance, ses rêves le ramenaient occasionnellement plus de deux siècles auparavant, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un apprenti insouciant qui faisait les quatre cent coups avec son cher ami Dohko. Qu'ils pouvaient être oublieux de tout, à l'époque, vivant au jour le jour, prenant l'avenir comme il se présentait ! Il sourit, magnanime, se remémorant avec affection quelques-unes des bêtises qu'ils avaient pu accomplir tous les deux. Et puis, il y avait eu cette guerre qui avait tout changé et ils avaient été condamnés à ne pas mourir aux côtés de leurs compagnons d'armes.

Une nouvelle inspiration, plus profonde encore, avant de couvrir son visage du masque bleu. Il était à présent prêt pour une nouvelle journée de commandement et de gestion du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Son reflet dans le miroir lui semblait toutefois incomplet : il s'était tellement habitué à ce qu'ils y soient deux qu'il cherchait toujours mécaniquement la paire d'yeux souriants qui savaient si bien lui insuffler leur paix, leur foi, leur force. Après tout ce temps, il n'avait toujours pas réellement fait son deuil et continuait de porter son cœur en écharpe... il était vraiment pathétique.

Lorsqu'il passa dans la salle du trône, Jian l'y attendait déjà, un genou posé à terre selon le cérémonial dont Shion l'avait pourtant déjà dispensé maintes fois. Sans protection et ses cheveux rose clair dénoués, il avait l'air plus juvénile encore que ses presque vingt ans. Quel gâchis que ce nouveau coup du sort, et quelle terrible injustice aussi. L'actuel Chevalier de la Vierge aurait pu être un grand guerrier : il en avait toutes les qualités. Mais les déités avaient décidé qu'il ne serait qu'un trait d'union entre son prédécesseur et son successeur et qu'il ne porterait son armure que quelques années, le temps d'avoir tenu chaude la place rendue vide par la proscription d'Eleazar et d'avoir soufflé sous les ailes de Shaka. Son nom ne serait inscrit sous aucun glorieux fait d'armes et on ne s'en souviendrait pas, puisque celui du chevalier déchu l'écrasait encore parfois de son ombre et que celui de l'enfant quasi divin l'éclipserait définitivement. Le petit garçon qui, en pleurs au milieu des cadavres, ne savait pas crier son désespoir, resterait pour toujours gravé dans la mémoire du Bélier, mais celui-ci parti, il n'y aurait plus personne dans la chevalerie pour s'en remémorer.

Jian, cependant, ne paraissait pas particulièrement se formaliser du couperet qui le surplombait ni de la page blanche qu'il laisserait, conservant la patiente équanimité qui le caractérisait.

_Que souhaites-tu que nous fassions aujourd'hui, Estimable Shion ? Puis-je t'aider d'une quelconque manière ?_

_Je voudrais essayer d'éclaircir un peu les problèmes qui s'amorcent dans la Maison des Gémeaux, même si, hélas, je ne crois pas que je puisse les régler. Parler à Lacyon ne me semble pas une bonne idée : je ne sais pas s'il voudra nous dire quoi que ce soit, et je ne veux pas non plus le pousser à bout. Le mieux serait d'aller trouver Erra._

_Souhaites-tu que je t'accompagne ?_

_Si tu le veux bien... Ta présence ne sera pas de trop pour le convaincre._

Jian hocha la tête et se releva souplement.

* * *

_Temple des Gémeaux_

– Ouch !  
– Désolé si je te fais mal, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Tu es salement arrangé.  
– Je sais, figure-toi. Mais... aïe ! N'en profite quand même pas pour régler tes comptes !  
Saga reposa le gant de toilette mouillé sur le bord de la petite bassine d'eau et essaya d'accrocher le regard bleu sous les paupières tuméfiées. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir que son frère ait suffisamment de force pour râler ou se sentir blessé que Kanon ait pu suggérer une telle chose. En réalité, Kanon plaisantait certainement : s'il était lui-même autant sur la défensive, près de prendre la mouche pour si peu, c'était parce qu'il s'en voulait de ce qui s'était passé. Il y avait tellement d'endroits où il avait fait des erreurs, menant à l'horrible châtiment subi par son frère la nuit dernière.  
– Arrête. Je sais ce que tu penses, et tu es complètement à côté de la plaque.  
– J'aurais tout de même pu t'interdire de prendre ma place, et...  
– Purée Saga, ce que tu peux être borné parfois. Tu crois vraiment que c'est parce que tu as trois minutes de plus que tu es responsable de moi ? Mes conneries, je les fais très bien tout seul. Si on est deux, c'est pour diviser les fardeaux, pas pour que tu en portes le double.

Son jumeau ne répondit rien, se contentant d'humecter un fois de plus le linge, qu'il passa sur la lèvre éclatée de son frère avec une douceur infinie. C'était un miracle que Kanon ne semblât pas souffrir de fractures ouvertes ou d'un traumatisme crânien, vu la violence des coups de leur maître. Une preuve de plus de leur condition physique exceptionnelle, après un entraînement intransigeant qui paraissait porter ses fruits en leur donnant une résistance hors du commun. Des ecchymoses aubergine s'étalaient sur le corps de Kanon, en particulier son dos, ses épaules et ses avant-bras, et son visage était lui aussi couvert d'hématomes. Tout cela passerait en moins d'une semaine, ainsi que la douleur et les raideurs, Saga le savait. Il était en revanche plus inquiet pour le nez sans doute cassé qui n'arrêtait pas de saigner, même s'il était conscient que ce n'était pas le pire qui eût pu arriver. Pour avoir lui-même déjà eu le nez fracturé quelques années plus tôt suite à une chute brutale durant un exercice, il connaissait la marche à suivre et, surtout, ne s'angoissait pas de devoir à tout prix trouver un médecin ou réclamer l'aide du Pope. Personne au Sanctuaire n'étant au courant de l'existence de Kanon, et ne pouvant surtout pas le devenir, Saga n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait si l'état de son jumeau exigeait un jour des soins médicaux plus poussés que ceux qu'il était capable de lui procurer du haut de ses dix-sept ans, comme la pose d'un plâtre par exemple. Heureusement, ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé, qu'Athéna en fût louée.

– Je vais chercher de la glace. Je reviens tout de suite. Surtout ne bouge pas.  
– Pas de risque, je peux à peine remuer.  
Avant que Saga ne se mît debout, Kanon demanda soudain, dans un murmure :  
– Tu crois qu'il va bien ?  
Même si « bien » était un mot qui qualifiait de façon fort peu appropriée l'état général de Lacyon en tout temps, son aîné le rassura:  
– Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'Erra du Cancer s'est occupé de lui.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux n'avait en effet pas reparu dans le troisième temple depuis sa fuite de la veille. Saga sentait son cosmos pulser dans la maison juste au-dessus, en sommeil. De toute façon, où d'autre aurait-il pu être ? Les jumeaux supposaient, vu le temps que Lacyon passait avec lui, la nuit en particulier, que le Cancer devait être l'amant de leur maître. Il semblait également être le seul à savoir l'apaiser lorsqu'il était bouleversé, son aura étant toujours plus sereine lorsqu'elle émanait de là-haut. Cela ne cessait jamais de surprendre Saga, qui comprenait fort peu comment l'atmosphère morose du quatrième temple et la personnalité languissante de son possesseur pouvaient remonter le moral à qui que ce fût. Mais, après tout, peu importait : l'essentiel était que son maître parvînt à trouver du réconfort quelque part.

* * *

_Temple du Cancer_

Lacyon à peine reparti chez lui par l'entrée sud, Shion et Jian se présentèrent à la porte nord de la Maison du Cancer. La première personne qu'ils rencontrèrent fut Angelo, le petit Sicilien vif et bagarreur qui allait fêter son onzième anniversaire dans quelques jours et qui menait le groupe remuant des jeunes apprentis d'Or. Le Pope se pencha sur lui avec bienveillance et ébouriffa la tignasse bleue d'une main paternelle.  
– Bonjour, Angelo. Nous devons parler sérieusement à ton maître. Tu me ferais plaisir en allant marcher un peu dehors.  
Le garçon ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se limitant à lever un regard cobalt mêlé d'impertinence vers les orbites pleines du masque.  
– Combien ?  
Shion mit un moment à comprendre où le gamin voulait en venir.  
– Combien de quoi ?  
– Combien vous me donnez pour que je m'en aille ?  
Si Jian fronça immédiatement les sourcils devant tant d'insolence envers le commandant suprême du Sanctuaire, celui-ci, au contraire, partit d'un grand éclat de rire.  
– Eh bien, quel aplomb mon garçon !  
Il fouilla dans la poche de sa toge noire et en tira un billet de cinq cent drachmes, qu'il posa dans la paume tendue d'Angelo. Le garçonnet ne la referma pourtant pas : il écarta encore les doigts. Toujours amusé, le Grand Pope plaça un deuxième billet vert sur le premier, sous l'œil vaguement réprobateur du Chevalier de la Vierge.  
– Voilà, je pense que ceci est amplement suffisant pour que tu ailles te promener une demi-heure.  
Satisfait, Angelo empocha l'argent et prit le chemin de la sortie d'un pas assuré et volontairement lent, sans même se fendre d'un merci.

_Crois-tu qu'il soit utile de l'encourager dans son arrogance ?_

_La vie se chargera bien toute seule de le faire rentrer dans les rangs. Elle n'aura pas besoin de moi pour le briser. Voyons si nous pouvons trouver Erra._

Le Chevalier du Cancer vint à leur rencontre, une cigarette à moitié consumée entre l'index et le majeur. Il salua son supérieur et dévisagea curieusement son jeune alter ego avant de s'enquérir avec nonchalance de la raison de leur visite inhabituelle.  
– Je peux vous aider ?  
– Oui, Erra. Nous voudrions te parler en privé. Peut-on aller dans ton appartement, afin que nul ne nous dérange ?  
L'Irakien y consentit et les précéda lentement jusque dans son salon. La pièce, mis à part une table, quelques chaises et un canapé d'angle, était complètement vide et exempte de toute décoration ou trace de vie. Erra se laissa mollement tomber sur le divan, sa tête roulant sur un coussin.  
– De quoi voulez-vous m'entretenir, Excellence ?  
Shion se lança bravement :  
– De Lacyon.  
Immédiatement, les yeux vairons de leur hôte se plissèrent dans son visage bronzé.  
– Ne te méprends pas : je n'ai aucune envie de violer votre intimité ni de t'obliger à trahir tous les secrets que tu gardes pour lui.  
– Je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire. Il vient ici quand il se sent mal et je l'écoute, c'est tout.  
– Nous voulons aider Lacyon. Je ne peux malheureusement pas jouer cartes sur table avec toi et tout te révéler, et je ne m'attends pas non plus à ce que tu me dévoiles totalement ce que tu sais. Mais si tu tiens à lui... Assiste-nous, s'il te plaît. Nous voudrions comprendre ce qui se passe.  
Le Chevalier du Cancer haussa les épaules.  
– Je viens de vous le dire. Nous discutons. Le reste ne vous regarde pas.

Jian se tourna légèrement vers le Pope, qui eut un mouvement presqu'imperceptible de la tête, lui donnant ainsi le feu vert qu'il attendait.  
_– Lorsqu'il vient te voir, tu l'emmènes à Yomotsu Hirasaka, n'est-ce pas ?  
_– C'est faux.  
– _Je lis en toi que tu mens.  
_– Pourquoi le ferais-je ?  
– _Parce qu'il t'a fait promettre que tu n'en parlerais pas et qu'à défaut d'autre chose, tu tiens à tes serments.  
_– Tu sais alors que même si c'était vrai, essayer de me faire avouer est peine perdue.

Loin de se laisser démonter par la fin de non-recevoir que lui opposait son collègue, le Chevalier de la Vierge décida de changer de tactique tandis que Shion les observait tous les deux derrière son masque, depuis la chaise où il s'était assis.  
– _Très bien. Alors tu vas nous amener voir Matchitehew. _  
– Il n'en est pas question.  
– _C'est un ordre de ton Pope. Il veut l'interroger, puisque tu ne réponds pas toi-même.  
_Le regard d'Erra s'obscurcit et Shion s'en étonna intérieurement : le quatrième gardien n'était pourtant pas coutumier d'éclats, subissant plutôt son existence depuis de longues années.  
– Ce type est un psychopathe complet...Tu ne le connais pas. Même là où il est, il pourrait essayer de nous tuer. Tu veux vraiment risquer la vie de ton Pope ?  
Sans se départir de son calme malgré la provocation, la Vierge plongea ses grands yeux carmin dans ceux, marron et gris, de son vis-à-vis.  
– _Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'il y a de toute façon des choses pires que la mort._

Erra le considéra un instant avant de tendre la main vers la table laquée sur laquelle il prit son briquet pour allumer une nouvelle cigarette. Ses doigts tremblaient sensiblement.  
– Que voulez-vous ?  
Ce fut la voix de Shion qui s'éleva, reprenant le contrôle de la discussion.  
– Que Lacyon va-t-il faire à Yomotsu Hirasaka ? Je suppose qu'il n'a pas réellement rendez-vous avec Matchitehew_.  
_Vaincu, le Chevalier du Cancer secoua ses mèches noires et s'extirpa de son fauteuil.  
– Je vais vous expliquer. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Après avoir déposé deux tasses de thé devant ses invités, Erra revint de sa cuisine avec une bouteille d'absinthe et un verre dans lequel il versa soigneusement le liquide anisé. Se saisissant une nouvelle fois de son briquet, qui ne le quittait que rarement, il dirigea la flamme vers l'alcool vert. Quelques secondes plus tard, il étouffait le feu de sa main, laquelle portait déjà de nombreuses traces de brûlures plus ou moins anciennes, avant de descendre le verre d'une longue gorgée. Shion ne fit pas de commentaire, malgré l'heure matinale et le degré élevé d'alcool de la liqueur, attendant patiemment que son subordonné lui donne les détails qu'il était venu chercher. Il connaissait de toute façon depuis longtemps le penchant du quatrième gardien pour les substances fortes et illicites et ne les lui interdisait pas, puisqu'elles valaient mieux que l'unique alternative qu'Erra avait trouvée pour essayer de s'en défaire par le passé.  
– Il va voir Apsyrtos, évidemment.  
Jian, qui avait lu le nom sur les lèvres de leur interlocuteur, manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé, alors que Shion laissait entendre une exclamation de surprise.  
– _Comment cela se peut-il ? Cela fait tant d'années : pourquoi erre-t-il toujours dans l'antichambre de l'au-delà?_  
Erra soupira.  
– Il ne l'a jamais quittée. C'est entièrement ma faute : Lacyon n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui l'ai entraîné là-bas, au début. Et ensuite... ensuite, ils ont continué à communiquer comme ça. Lacyon lui rend visite assidûment avec mon aide. Nous avons retenu Apsyrtos à Yomotsu Hirasaka, et depuis il attend.  
– Il attend ?  
– Il attend Lacyon. Quand Lacyon mourra à son tour et le rejoindra, ils se jetteront dans le gouffre des Enfers ensemble.  
Shion émit un sifflement et Jian, s'il l'avait pu, aurait fait de même.  
– Moi qui pensais que seuls ses souvenirs le hantaient...  
– _Il n'est jamais sorti du passé._

Le Chevalier du Cancer, se resservant un verre d'absinthe, baissa la tête.  
– J'ai déjà suffisamment trahi Lacyon en vous mettant au courant. Maintenant, je ne vous raconterai plus rien.  
Le Pope se leva pour se porter à ses côtés et posa une main ridée sur son épaule.  
– Il y a pourtant encore deux choses que je dois te demander.  
Stoïque, Erra retint un nouveau soupir et dirigea ses yeux hétérochromes vers son doyen avec lassitude.  
– Que voulez-vous encore ?  
– J'aimerais tout d'abord que Lacyon ne soit pas au courant de notre conversation d'aujourd'hui.  
– Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il apprenne que j'ai brisé son secret.  
– Enfin, son apprenti, Saga... Je voudrais que tu obtiennes de Lacyon qu'il te parle de lui. Qu'il te donne de ses nouvelles régulièrement. Lacyon te fait confiance : je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne voudrait pas te dire où en est son élève et s'il rencontre des problèmes particuliers.  
La voix grave et dolente du Cancer se fit suspicieuse :  
– Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à son disciple ? Et pourquoi ne pas demander à Lacyon lui-même de vous faire des rapports ? Cela fait partie de ses tâches en tant que Chevalier d'Or et en tant que professeur. Si vous espérez que j'espionne Lacyon pour votre compte, vous faites fausse route. Comme vous l'avez dit, il me fait confiance, et je désire que cela reste comme ça.  
Shion leva une main en signe d'apaisement.  
– Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela. Mais mets-toi à la place du jeune Saga : tu conviendras que cela ne doit pas être tous les jours facile pour lui d'avoir un maître comme le sien. Mon objectif est uniquement de m'assurer que tout va bien pour lui. Or, Lacyon, s'il y a un souci, s'en ouvrira plus facilement à toi qu'à moi. Je te le demande comme un service que tu rends surtout à Athéna. Ainsi que tu le sais, la prochaine Guerre Sainte est proche et Saga en sera. Votre génération, comme celle de vos maîtres, est surtout une génération de formateurs, même si vous avez eu votre lot de batailles. La prochaine sera tout entière mobilisée dans le combat contre Hadès, et il faut qu'elle vainque, pour le bien de l'Humanité. Saga fera partie de la garde dorée, à la tâche ô combien cruciale, et c'est notre rôle de nous assurer que rien ne lui arrive d'ici là.

Défait une fois de plus par l'implacable sagesse du vieil homme qui veillait sur son Sanctuaire depuis si longtemps et les désastreuses conséquences qu'on lui évoquait s'il ne coopérait pas, Erra céda. Il ne lui restait pas grand chose d'autre que son intégrité de Chevalier, déjà bien écornée, mais il y tenait tout de même.  
– D'accord. Mais je ne vous rapporterai quelque chose que si j'apprends qu'il y a vraiment un gros ennui.  
– C'est bien ainsi que je l'entends. Merci encore, Erra, pour ton aide précieuse.

Le Tibétain et le Chinois prirent ensuite congé et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier pour remonter le Zodiaque d'Or. Shion n'aimait pas l'obscurité des passages secrets qui, pourtant, raccourcissaient sa route, et il les évitait autant que possible, même si cela signifiait qu'il devait arriver essoufflé au sommet.

_Vas-tu les laisser continuer à aller à Yomotsu Hirasaka ?_

_Je pense. Si l'on enlève cela à Lacyon... J'ai l'impression que c'est la seule chose qui le maintient à peu près stable depuis tout ce temps. Et la force du lien qui l'attache à Apsyrtos, que je ne soupçonnais pas... me montre une fois de plus que je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. C'est trop tard. Lacyon doit absolument terminer l'entraînement de Saga : il nous faut un Chevalier des Gémeaux. Quant au jumeau... nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'espérer, encore, que j'ai fait le bon choix il y a seize ans, et s'en remettre à Athéna._

_N'est-ce pas là ce que nous faisons toujours ?_

L'éclair de tristesse qui déchira le cosmos et le cœur de Shion acquiesça à sa place.

* * *

_Temple des Gémeaux_

En nage au sortir de l'entraînement qu'il venait de réaliser sous le soleil à son zénith, Saga rêvait d'une douche glacée et ce fut quatre à quatre qu'il grimpa les marches pour rentrer, s'arrêtant uniquement pour répondre au salut de Shura qui descendait aux arènes et le regardait, comme toujours, avec admiration. La fraîcheur du couloir central du troisième temple, avec ses murs de pierre épais, fut une bénédiction lorsqu'elle tomba sur la peau perlée de sueur de son torse nu, le faisant frissonner.

Avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain, il fit toutefois un crochet par la chambre de son frère, où il ne vit pas celui-ci. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas : Kanon lui avait juré qu'il resterait tranquillement à l'intérieur sans se rebeller et son jumeau n'avait qu'une parole. Du reste, il savait où le trouver s'il n'était pas là. Poussant la porte de sa propre chambre, Saga, sans surprise, aperçut son cadet accoudé à l'appui de fenêtre, enroulé dans un drap froissé qui laissait apparaître les traces jaunes de contusions pâlissantes sur ses épaules. Il tourna la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.  
– Je souffre autant qu'une plante verte. Je comprends maintenant la douleur de ce pauvre ficus qui a fini par décéder dans la cuisine par manque de lumière.  
– Tu exagères. Avant, tu sortais de toute façon de nuit : ce n'est pas ça qui te donnait ta dose de soleil non plus.  
– Non mais au moins il y avait la lune, et que fais-tu de nos chères étoiles ? Sans compter l'air frais, qui me manque aussi. Puis parfois, quand je rentrais seulement au petit matin, je voyais le jour se lever. Je n'étais pas complètement enfermé comme un troglodyte au fin fond de sa caverne, sans espoir d'en sortir. Ou comme un animal en cage qui sait qu'il finira sa vie en captivité, tiens, la comparaison me semble plutôt appropriée.  
Kanon offrit une dernière fois son visage aux rayons du soleil qui, poursuivant sa course dans le ciel, s'apprêtait à fuir cette façade du temple jusqu'au lendemain matin.  
– Je suppose que je n'ai que ce que je mérite, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins, ta chambre a une fenêtre, c'est déjà ça.  
Ce qui n'était pas le cas de celle de Kanon, laquelle était coincée entre deux autres pièces – la chambre de Saga et sa salle de bain – et passait aux yeux des très rares visiteurs des quartiers privés de la troisième maison pour un débarras dont la porte était perpétuellement close. Plus que jamais, à présent que toute sortie lui était interdite, il préférait donc s'établir chez son aîné pour la journée et profiter d'un plus grand espace, de la lumière du jour et de l'odeur des cheveux de Saga sur l'oreiller.

Ce dernier s'avança vivement.  
– Surtout ne crois pas cela. Tu mérites... autre chose. Mieux. Quand je serai Chevalier d'Or, je ferai tout pour que tu puisses porter ton nom et prendre ta place. Je te l'ai toujours dit et je ne te décevrai pas.  
– Je sais. Mais dépêche-toi, alors, avant que je ne me fane complètement.  
Saga n'aurait pas été capable de dire si son benjamin était complètement sérieux en continuant avec son analogie ou s'il cherchait à rendre le ton de leur conversation plus léger. Sans doute un peu des deux : le fond de ses yeux était grave et pourtant, les iris couleur océan luisaient de malice et d'envie alors qu'il s'approchait de son frère. A mi-chemin, il laissa tomber le drap qui l'entourait sur le sol, dévoilant sa nudité. Il enlaça les épaules de Saga et, se serrant contre lui, lui chuchota à l'oreille, ses lèvres et son souffle dérangeant au passage une mèche azurée et effleurant le lobe sensible :  
– Comme les plantes, pour ne pas dépérir, j'ai aussi besoin d'eau...  
Sa langue traça la ligne de la clavicule pour venir cueillir une goutte de sueur à la base de la gorge et son jumeau frémit de plaisir. Mais, alors que la bouche de Kanon progressait le long de son torse, délinéant habilement chaque muscle, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer, avant de se laisser aller jusqu'à l'abdication de toute réalité extérieure :  
– Kanon... attention, ton nez...  
– Hm. On s'en tape, de mon nez.  
– Ca ne fait qu'une semaine, il est encore fragile...  
Kanon redressa la tête pour regarder son frère, toujours si soucieux de lui, bien en face.  
– Saga ?  
– Oui ?  
– Boucle-la.  
Réprimant tant bien que mal un sourire, Saga obéit et, fermant aussi les yeux, abandonna son esprit comme son corps aux délicieuses caresses de cet être qui le connaissait par cœur et qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

_Cap Myria_

Après avoir frappé, Saga pénétra dans le cabanon. La porte n'était jamais verrouillée et, au fil de ses visites quotidiennes, l'adolescent avait pris de l'assurance et appris à entrer directement, sans attendre qu'Eleazar vienne lui ouvrir. Du reste, le chevalier dépossédé était bien souvent occupé à leur préparer le petit-déjeuner lorsque Saga se présentait chez lui. C'était devenu un rituel, l'apprenti, quittant son temple dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, n'ayant rien le temps d'avaler auparavant. Ils discutaient ensuite de choses et d'autres, chacun devant son assiette, et le Gémeau était fasciné par tout ce que son vis-à-vis avait d'intéressant à raconter.

Au départ, cela n'avait été qu'un moyen d'endormir sa méfiance. « Brosse-le dans le sens du poil », avait dit Kanon. Elève attentif, Saga avait donc décidé de lancer Eleazar dans des récits qui lui permettaient de montrer son admiration pour les connaissances inépuisables de l'ancien guerrier d'Athéna. « Une fois que le poisson mord, le ferrer », avait ajouté son cadet. De fil en aiguille, l'amener à révéler ce qu'il savait des spécifications de l'amure des Gémeaux, que leur maître n'avait pas voulu ou pu dévoiler en détails, sans avoir l'air de s'y intéresser particulièrement – seulement en passant, entre autres choses sur d'autres constellations. Mais il s'était très rapidement pris au jeu, ébloui par tout ce qu'il apprenait sur l'historique du Sanctuaire et par les anecdotes vivaces dont Eleazar truffait ses histoires. L'ancien Chevalier de la Vierge était un conteur-né et il emportait son jeune auditeur avec lui dans les temps mythologiques au fur et à mesure de sa narration.

Saga ne cessait non plus de s'étonner de la façon relativement détachée dont il évoquait le Domaine Sacré, sans que la moindre colère, le moindre désabusement ne vinssent jamais ternir son ton harmonieux. Et s'il lui arrivait parfois de mentionner ses pairs, qui l'avaient pourtant rejeté, c'était toujours d'une voix dans laquelle nulle inflexion de rancœur ou de mépris ne transparaissait. Avait-il tout pardonné ? La tristesse et la mélancolie affleuraient cependant régulièrement sous la surface, en particulier lorsqu'Eleazar citait le nom du Pope ou se remémorait son vécu en tant que Chevalier. Mais qui eût pu s'en étonner après ce qui s'était passé? Saga sentait lui-même son cœur se serrer plus souvent qu'à son tour, pris entre la compassion et un sentiment d'injustice qui faisait écho à sa propre histoire, et plus encore à celle de son jumeau.

Eleazar l'interrogeait également de temps en temps sur le petit monde du Sanctuaire, comme s'il l'avait quitté la veille et souhaitait tout simplement prendre des nouvelles et s'assurer que tous allaient bien. Prenant bien garde à ne rien divulguer, mis à part des banalités, et à ne surtout pas donner l'impression qu'il avait la moindre raison de s'inquiéter ou de se plaindre de quoi que ce soit, l'apprenti répondait et son aîné paraissait satisfait.

Bien sûr, Kanon s'était montré contrarié de voir les choses progresser aussi lentement. D'un naturel beaucoup plus impatient que son jumeau, il avait espéré que la situation se dénouât plus rapidement et que l'information tant convoitée fût déjà leur. Mais il avait fini par admettre que la confiance du chevalier déchu ne leur serait au final qu'acquise plus solidement, et que ce que Saga emmagasinait comme connaissances suite à ses visites au Cap Myria pourrait, peut-être, leur servir par la suite.

Cependant, les jours passaient et l'épreuve finale d'obtention de l'amure se rapprochait inéluctablement. Il était temps.

– Il y a... il y a une question que j'aimerais vous poser, si vous le permettez.  
– Dis-moi.  
Toujours attentif, Eleazar ancra son regard pâle sur le visage de l'adolescent.  
– J'aimerais que vous me racontiez l'histoire de l'armure des Gémeaux.  
Il sourit un peu nerveusement, comme pour s'excuser.  
– Je vais sans doute bientôt la porter, alors... je voudrais savoir s'il y a quelque chose de spécial à son propos, qui la différencierait des autres par exemple.  
L'ancien Chevalier reposa son archet, avec lequel il jouait machinalement quelques secondes encore auparavant.  
– Lacyon ne t'a rien dit d'elle?  
– Pas vraiment...  
– Je vois.  
Et Saga avait, effectivement, l'impression qu'il voyait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il lui en avait dit, étant donné l'expression grave et pensive de son visage.  
– Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Lacyon.  
Le Gémeau ne sut pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Avait-il laissé entendre qu'il blâmait intérieurement son maître, alors que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il ressentait ?  
– S'il est devenu tel qu'il est, ce n'est pas de son propre chef. C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à son frère.  
Les yeux bleu mer de Saga s'agrandirent démesurément sous l'effet de la surprise.  
– Son... frère... ?


End file.
